


Siren's Call

by AMonsterCalledMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMonsterCalledMe/pseuds/AMonsterCalledMe
Summary: When Elizabeth's young son is kidnapped by - what else - pirates, she teams up with the only pirate she trusts well enough to save him: Jack Sparrow. Teaming up with a mysterious pirate maiden and her crew, they sail into dangerous waters and encounter threats that go beyond Elizabeth's darkest nightmares.





	1. Prologue

With the wind favorable and the  _ Black Pearl _ practically flying on the waves of the sea, the voyage was off to a favorable start. At least, it seemed that way until the screaming began below deck. Well, screaming wasn’t quite the right word for it. It was more of a shrieking, a snarling, an animalistic noise that ruined the complete sense of peace that Captain Jack Sparrow 

Sighing, he looked down from the quarterdeck towards a hatch members of the crew were now emerging from. As they came topside, he saw one of the men was struggling to restrain the maker of the shrieks, a boy of maybe fifteen, sixteen at the oldest. It was hard to tell for sure beneath all the muck and grime that covered him.

“Captain, we’ve got a stowaway!” one of the men, Pintel, informed Jack. 

His companion, Ragetti, was the one struggling to hold the boy. “He was sleeping among the rum. Drinking some of it too by the smell of it. Ow! That hurt!”

The boy had scratched up Ragetti’s face. “Let go!” he yowled, kicking and scratching even harder. 

Except, he wasn’t a he. Unless the boy was some kind of eunuch - possible but unlikely - the voice was too high for a boy, meaning he was actually a she. It was an easy mistake to make though. With short hair and dressed in oversized clothing, there was nothing about her that indicated femaleness. 

“You heard the lady! Drop her,” Jack commanded calmly, moving down to the lower deck to meet them, first mate Barbossa directly behind him. 

Pintel, Ragetti, and the girl all looked at Jack with mild surprise, as did the crew gathering around. Still Ragetti did as he was told and dropped the girl. She landed with a thud and a grunt. As she groaned and rubbed her head, the bosun came forward and held out a sword and scabbard. 

“This was by her, captain,” he said. 

Barbossa took the sword from him and looked it over. It was a beautiful, elegant sword and surprisingly well cared for. On the pommel was a delicate engraving of a ship cresting a wave. On the sheath was a pattern of sea monsters, all carefully stitched and painted. 

“That’s mine!” The girl was to her feet. Her eyes, an impossible shade of blue, were narrowed in a glare. Jack had never seen eyes as angry and hateful as the ones glaring at Barbossa now. 

Unsurprisingly, Barbossa wasn’t phased. “Impossible. It’s far too nice for a rat like yourself. Who’d you steal it from? A royal officer, perhaps.”

“I didn’t steal it! It’s mine!” the girl snapped, her voice thick with rum and a Scottish brogue. 

“So you’ve said,” Jack replied. “However, since you are simply a rum soaked stowaway, I am disinclined to believe you.”

The girl scowled, surprisingly managing to look even angrier than before. At first she just glared, blue eyes darting side to side, assessing the crew that now surrounded her. Without warning she lunged towards Barbossa. The pirate, miraculously caught by surprise, toppled backwards as the girl started attacking.

“It’s mine! Give it back! Now!”

Almost as quickly as the girl had moved, Jack had his sword to her throat. “Now, now, missy. I’d be rethinking killing my first mate there.”

At first it didn’t seem as if she’d be rethinking the idea at all. In fact, eyes still fixed on Barbossa, she leaned into the blade. Jack could see the pressure it placed against her neck, threatening to break the sunburned skin. Just as Jack swore he could see some blood starting to bead, she pulled back and turned her eyes on him now. Slowly, she stood up.

“That sword belongs to my family,” she told him.

“Well that’s a bit more believable,” Jack admitted, keeping his sword trained on her. “Now, what are you doing aboard my ship?”

The girl didn’t seem phased about the sword at her throat. She turned her eyes back to Barbossa. “Give me back my sword and I’ll tell you.”

“Captain, methinks we should throw this rat overboard,” Barbossa said. “That’s what you do with rats, after all. Leave them to drown.”

“And that’s why you’re the first mate and I’m the captain,” Jack said smugly. “And give her back her sword already. You already have one.”

Barbossa tightened his grip on the sword before grudgingly handing it back to the girl. She took it and held it close to her chest as if it were her infant. 

“There. You have your sword back. Now tell me, what are you doing aboard my ship?”

The girl didn’t answer at first, simply stroking the scabbard as if needing to assure herself that it was in her arms. “I don’t remember. One moment I was lying in an alley in Tortuga, the next these bastards were dragging me up here.”

Jack studied her a moment. More specifically, the still fresh wound that marked the left side of her face. It was a single cut, going down from her eyebrow down to the corner of her mouth. Raising a hand, he pointed a mildly accusing finger at her. 

“Wait a minute. I know you. You’re the brat from the alley, the one covered with the stray cats, making fun of my walk!”

The girl frowned. Clutching her head, she looked to the ground as if that could answer her question. 

“I don’t remember,” she replied. “I mean, I do but...I thought that was a dream. All just a dream.”

“Well, it wasn’t and it was rude. What’s your name?”

To Jack’s surprise and confusion, she seemed to have to think about this. Her brow furrowed and she rubbed another wound near the back of her head. 

“Vanessa.”

“Vanessa what?”

“I don’t remember.”

“How can you not remember?”

“I just don’t!”

“All right, Ms. What. How old are you?”

Vanessa scowled now. “Sixteen...I think.”

“You think.”

“Yes, I think!” She spat at him in response. 

Jack wasn’t phased. Instead of getting mad, he raised an eyebrow and looked to Barbossa. “Drown like a rat, eh?”

Smirking, Barbossa nodded. “Aye, captain. Even the best swimmers won’t last forever.”

Nodding, Jack looked back to Vanessa. “All right then, young missy. Any last words before we leave you to swim?”

Jack expected there to be fear in the girl’s eyes. The dastardly, Wicked Jack side of him was even hoping for some begging. That’s what prisoners of pirates did after all. Instead, Vanessa just head her head high and her sword even tighter. 

“My sword goes with me,” was all she said. 

Cocking his head to the side, Jack asked, “Really? No begging, no crying?”

Vanessa shook her head. 

“Really? What if...we found a god-forsaken spit of land and left you there to die of thirst?” He really wanted the begging. She was starting to make him look foolish in front of the crew. The Great Captain Jack Sparrow had to look fearsome in front of his crew.

“If you’re going to kill me, don’t just brag about it. Do it.”

The crew chuckled at this. A few even exchanged expressions of approval. Jack just scowled. Before he could say anything, Vanessa spoke up. This time, there was more clarity to her words. 

“It’s not that I’m not afraid of whatever it is you’ll do to me. It’s just I’ve been through worse.” She traced along the gash on her cheek. “There’s no Hell you can scare me with that’s worse than the one I’ve already lived in, captain.”

Maybe it was the fact that she called him “captain”, but Jack found himself warming up the stowaway. He paced around, stroking his goatee as he was deep in thought. Finally he stopped and looked at the crew that was now gathered into a crowd.

“Well? What are you lot doing? Back to your posts!” he barked. 

There was a hesitation but the crew did return to their stations. Well, everyone except Barbossa. 

“You too. I’m the captain and as captain I should like to speak with our stowaway.”

Barbossa had a clear scowl but seemed to know better than to argue the point. He moved up the steps to the quarter deck, leaving Jack to speak with Vanessa in relative piracy.

“Well, Miss What-”

“It’s Vanessa!”

“Details. How familiar are you with the pirating lifestyle?”

She looked at him with annoyance. “Tortuga has been my home since I was small. I sailed on my father’s ship, worked with his crew. I know how to be a pirate.”

After the latter bit left her lips, she seemed surprised by her own knowledge. She ran her hand against the wound to the back of her head, frowning.

Not caring to give her time to reflect, Jack moved on with his questions. “Well then, missy, how would you like to become a member of my fine crew? Work off the debt you now owe for drinking my rum and insulting my honor. Otherwise I’d be happy to leave you to the sharks.” 

Chewing her lip, Vanessa looked around the  _ Pearl _ . She held her sword even tighter, feeling over the sheath as she did so. Finally she looked up at Jack. She didn’t look happy but there was a slight look of contentment in her eyes. 

“All right. But my sword stays with me.”

“You’re oddly touchy about that sword. Fine. No one other than yourself shall touch it. Do we have an accord?”

He held out his hand. Not speaking but freeing a hand from the grip of her sword, she shook it. Jack smiled and gestured grandly to his ship, to his pride and joy.

“Welcome then, Miss Vanessa, to the  _ Black Pearl _ !”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time, so any constructive suggestions are incredibly welcome. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of the waves hitting against the shore could be heard from the small house in which Elizabeth Turner and her son, Henry, lived. Newton’s Island was small with few residents and that was how Elizabeth liked it. Too many people meant too many questions asked that she didn’t want to answer. Once Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royal, she now lived a different sort of life entirely. And it was that sort of life she wanted to keep secret.

Almost 8 years previous, Elizabeth had been involved in the immense struggle between pirates and the East India Trading Company. In the process, she had been elected the Pirate King by the Brethren Court and her husband, Will Turner, had nearly lost his life. In order to save him an ally of theirs, Jack Sparrow, had helped him stab the heart of Davy Jones. Will became the new captain of the  _ Flying Dutchman _ and took over the duty of ferrying souls lost at sea to the other side. He was only allowed on land once every 10 years and Elizabeth was all too willing to wait for him to come back. 

Of course, she was growing a little impatient. 

As could be expected, she missed Will terribly. What’s more, he had yet to meet his son who had been born within a year after their last meeting. Henry and the townsfolk constantly questioned Elizabeth about the whereabouts of her husband. She told them he was a merchant sailor which was a suitable excuse for the situation but she knew they had their suspicions. One day he would be home and the rumors would stop. One day, only two years away really. 

But not today. Today, it was just her and Henry. Currently they were making their way from their house down to the market place. Henry was talking excitedly, telling his mother every little thing that came to his mind. He was a bright young boy, constantly curious and asking questions. He reminded Elizabeth so much of his father. He looked like Will – same thick brown hair, same dark brown eyes, same build – but he also acted like Will. He was brave, as well as selfless, always trying to help people. Elizabeth was very proud of her son and she knew Will would be to. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Turner,” a woman said as they passed her. “How are you and young Henry this fine day?”

“Fine, just fine,” Elizabeth replied, smiling. “And you, Mrs. Potter?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Eager to start the day.” Mrs. Potter adjusted her cart, on which she sold baked goods made by her husband. “Horace complained that the baguettes weren’t perfect and therefore not fit for sale but I think they’re just fine.”

“I think they look lovely. Don’t you, Henry?”

The boy nodded. “They smell so yummy, Mrs. Potter!”

The older woman laughed. “I’m glad you think so, Henry. How would you like a cookie for saying such sweet things?”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Can I, Mother?” 

Smiling, Elizabeth gave him a nod. Practically bouncing with joy, Henry held out his hand as Mrs. Potter handed him a cookie. As he at it, the two women continued their conversation.

“Have you heard from your husband at all?” Mrs. Potter asked.

“No, unfortunately,” Elizabeth said truthfully. Lying, she continued, “But you know how it is for merchants. It’s hard for them to send word, especially when in far off places like Singapore.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Still, it worries me for you and Henry to be all alone. Especially when I hear news like I have.”

Elizabeth frowned at this. “What sort of news?”

“Well, our daughter-in-law has a brother in the Royal Navy,” Mrs. Potter said. “Apparently there have been sightings of pirate ships in nearby waters. It’s possible they could be near us any day.”

“Pirates? Are you sure?” Elizabeth wondered if it was anyone she knew. Not that that was a question she could ask.

“Certain of it. Will you and Henry be all right by yourselves?”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, we’ll be fine. Will wouldn’t have left us if he thought we’d be in danger from pirates.”

Mrs. Potter gave her a strange look, but said, “All right then. Well, if you need anything,  _ anything _ , Horace and I are just down the hill.”

“Of course. We truly appreciate all the help you’ve given us over the years, Elaine.” 

Mrs. Potter had been the person to help with Henry’s delivery, in fact. She offered Elizabeth baby items from when her own children were infants and was always there when the young mother needed help. Elizabeth wasn’t sure what she would do without the woman.

“We’re happy to offer it, dear.”

Giving Mrs. Potter a warm smile, she nodded and said, “I know. Really, we appreciate it. For now, though, Henry and I have shopping to do.”

“Oh, I must not hold you up! Take care, now, dear. You too, little Henry.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Potter,” Henry said politely, his face covered in crumbs.

“Enjoy your day, Mrs. Potter. I’ll bet you sell all your baguettes!”

“Thank you! I’ll certainly try to.”

With a final wave, Elizabeth and Henry walked off, leaving the sweet woman to sell her bread.

Things weren’t very eventful at the market. The one thing Elizabeth noticed was there was more talk of pirates than usual. Nothing loud, just whispers, things you’d miss if you walked by too fast. She wasn’t worried, of course. She highly doubted any pirate would try and kill the King of the Brethren Court. 

“Mama, can I ask you something?” Henry asked as they walked back to their home.

“Of course. What is it?”

“Is Father really a merchant sailor?”

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to look at her son. “Henry, you know what your father does. Why would you ask that?” 

She never once had hid the truth from him. What good would the do? His father was a pirate, one of the greatest of the seas and Henry deserved to know it. 

“Well, you always tell people he does something different,” Henry said, pouting slightly.

Kneeling so she could look into her son’s warm brown eyes, Elizabeth said, “Not everyone would understand you father’s position. I wish, I really wish I could tell them the truth. Right now though, it’s simply too dangerous. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Henry said. He hesitated before asking, “Will father ever come home?”

Surprised by the question, it took Elizabeth a moment to answer. “What makes you think he won’t?”

“Because I’ve never seen him before. I know you say he’ll be back, but it feels like he’s never coming home.”

Elizabeth stroked her son’s hair from his face and said, very seriously, “Henry, your father  _ will _ come home. He  _ will  _ come back. I promise you. We just have to be patient.”

“Do…do you think he’ll like me?” Henry asked meekly.

This was definitely not something Elizabeth had expected and it tugged at her heart to hear it. Though she knew it was hard for Henry to not know his father, she never realized just how big of a toll it was taking on him. 

“Henry,” she said with a warm smile, “your father is going to love you. I know it.”

To her immense relief, Henry smiled. “Okay, Mama.” 

Elizabeth smiled, gave him a kiss, and stood. Holding his hand, she led him back up the hill that went to their home.

Elizabeth knew the moment she learned she was pregnant that it wasn’t going to be easy raising a child without Will. But the moment she laid eyes on Henry, she knew it was a challenge worth accepting. There had been difficult times, such as when Henry had become incredibly sick, or when he got lost in the market. More than once she had broken down out of the frustration and anger she felt towards the situation. 

No matter how hard or unfair as it could feel, though, she wouldn’t give it up for anything. For each moment she wanted to give up, there were two more that made her grateful to be in the situation she was in. The time Henry helped a younger boy find his mother. The time he insisted that the town doctor help an injured bird. This moment right now. 

There were always going to be trials and tribulations. Things would never be easy, even when Will returned. But this feeling, the feeling of knowing she had made her son smile, the feeling of being able to reassure her son and make him feel better, was better than any amount of treasure or gold. It was this feeling that made Elizabeth proud that she was a mother. 

After she held Henry for the first time, Elizabeth had made a promise, both to herself and to Will. She promised that she would always protect their son. Having experienced the world of pirates, she knew there would be many dangers in the world, waiting to pounce on him. But she would never let that happen. She loved Henry and she would never allow anything bad to happen to him.

……………………………………..

When Elizabeth awoke, it took her a moment to realize something was wrong. It was still very late, probably past midnight. Her room was almost completely dark, the only light being a soft glow coming in through window.Groggily, she rolled out of bed and walked to the sill to investigate. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. 

Flames.

Quickly she turned her eyes toward the sea. Sure enough, a ship was anchored off the edge of the island, the flag clearly in view. Two swords, elegant in shape, placed into a cross behind a skull. Pirates.

Quickly Elizabeth sprung to action. She pulled a trunk out from beneath her bed and opened it. Inside was her sword, the one she had used in the fight against the East India Trading Company. She removed it from the sheath and gave it an experimental thrust. Please with its performance, she placed it back into its sheath and headed towards Henry’s room.

“Henry! Henry, love, wake up. You need to wake up,” she said, gently shaking her son awake.

Henry groaned slightly as he began to wake up. “Mama?”

“You need to wake up, dear,” she said, propping him up. 

“Why?” Henry asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Pirates are attacking the island. We need to get you somewhere safe.”

Instantly Henry sat up. “Is Father with them?” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, dear, it’s a different group of pirates.”

“What do they want?”

“I don’t know but we’re not going to find out.” 

Elizabeth may have been the pirate king, but she knew pirates weren’t the type to follow protocol or custom. Sure, there were a few decent pirates who abided by the code but there was no way of knowing if the pirates attacking the island were of this type.

She led Henry over to a corner of their house and opened the hatch leading into a dark cellar.

“Hide down there, love,” she said, helping Henry down. “And no matter what you hear, don’t make a sound, all right?”

“Aren’t you coming down, Mama?” Henry asked, looking at her with a fear that broke her heart.

“No.” She held up her sword so he could see she wasn’t defenseless. “I’m going to make sure they stay away from here.”

“But-”

“Henry, I need you to trust me and do as I say!”

Henry huffed but nodded. As he moved towards a dark corner of the cellar he said, “Be careful, Mama.”

“I will, Henry,” she told him, before adding, “I love you dearly.” With that, she closed the hatch and moved outside towards a shrouded corner of the house. 

She could hear screams down from the village and the shouts of pirates barking demands and orders. She couldn’t help but wonder, like Henry, what they wanted. The town was not known for having riches of any sort. Plundering it was useless. And while Elizabeth wouldn’t put it past the bunch to raid a town just for the fun of it, she found it to be highly unlikely. Pirates always wanted something to show for their labors.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she began to creep down the hill towards the town. Once there, she hid behind a bin so she could listen to what was being said. She didn’t plan on staying long but she figured a quick peek at what was going on couldn’t hurt.

From where she sat, she saw a pirate dragging a woman through the streets. She almost gasped when she saw that it was Mrs. Potter. The man stopped and held his sword against her throat. 

“Where are they?” 

“I swear, I don’t know,” Mrs. Potter sobbed, trying to break free.

The man pressed his sword against her a little harder now. “Don’t even try to lie. We know they’re here and it’s not a large island. Now, where are the Turners?”

Elizabeth’s heart stopped when she heard this. So they were here for her and Henry? But why? 

“Where are they?” the pirate asked again, drawing a blade. “You tell us, or I’ll spill your guts!”

“They live up the hill,” Mrs. Potter cried. “It’s the only house up there. Oh, God forgive me.” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” the pirate said, raising his blade. Elizabeth closed her eyes so she wouldn’t see. Once the deed was done, the pirate turned and pointed at another nearby. “Go tell Captain Mavolo we’ve found them.”

“Right,” his friend said, running off.

Without a sound, Elizabeth stood and began to run back to her home. She had to get there before they did. Her breath came out in heavy pants as she ran, each second being another the pirates could use to get to her son. When she arrived back at her house, it wasn’t what she saw that stopped her heart. It was what she heard.

“Mother! Mother help me!!” 

A huge pirate had Henry in his grasp and was dragging him back towards a larger group of pirates.

“Henry!” she screamed, running towards them, drawing her sword. “Let him go!!”

She swung at him, hoping to cut his arms and force him to let go of Henry. The man dodged, however, another pirate taking his place. Elizabeth was ready though. She struck at the pirate, the two going back and forth. 

For a moment, it seemed as though she would win and be able to go back to focusing on saving Henry. Then she felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck and she fell to the ground. She heard laughing as the pirate who had struck her moved over to join the others.

“Nice try, girlie,” he sneered, before barking, “Captain, we have the boy. What shall we do with the mother?”

“Well, that all depends on what kind of woman we’re dealing with.” 

The voice was cold and arrogant sounding. Most of all it had a maliciousness that sent chills up Elizabeth’s spine. She wondered what kind of man the voice could have belonged to. 

All the men grew quiet as the captain walked through the crowd, their own fear of the captain showing through their silence. They even seemed to be holding their breath. The only sound was that of the captain’s boots. They were the first thing Elizabeth saw as they stopped in front of her. Looking up, she almost gasped as she saw the rest of the captain.

He wasn’t the largest of men yet he cut an intimidating figure. He was maybe six feet tall, and on the slimmer side. Unlike most pirates Elizabeth had seen, he wasn’t dressed in ragged, worn clothes. His black coat, with dark green embroidery down the edges and the cuffs, was pristine, not even a patch. His hat, shirt and pants were similarly well cared for. His boots were so shiny Elizabeth could see her reflection in them, see the fear in her eyes. He was a handsome man with silver-blonde hair and pleasant features. But his eyes were so frightening that they canceled out any of the appeal the man might have had. Elizabeth had never seen eyes like his before and she was sure she would never forget them. 

A ring encrusted hand resting on his sword, the captain looked down at Elizabeth with a cruel smirk on his face. 

“So you’re Mrs. Turner,” he sneered. “You’ve given me and my men quite a bit of trouble.”

Finding her voice, Elizabeth barked, “Release my son this instant!”

The captain’s smirk widened as some of the men laughed. “Are you the one giving the orders  here, Mrs. Turner?” he said mockingly. With a swift movement he drew his sword and pressed it against her cheek. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’m the one with the men and the sword, while you’re the one on the ground defenseless.” 

Elizabeth wanted to say something, anything to help Henry, but the cold metal digging into her skin silenced her. The captain was right. She was defenseless.

Looking back at the men, the captain barked, “Leave the woman. All we need is the boy.” He looked back at Elizabeth, a mocking expression on his face. “And don’t you worry, love. We’ll take  _ good _ care of your son. After all, we want him to be in good condition when he meets his father.”

“Will?!” Elizabeth gasped. “You know where Will is?”

The captain laughed. “Oh, no. But no father can resist coming to the aid of his son. Especially when it’s his only son.” The rest of the men laughed as the captain whispered something to the man nearest him. 

Looking back at Elizabeth, he bowed slightly. “Best wishes to you, Mrs. Turner,” he said with false civility. “Shall we give your regards to your husband?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead turning and walking off, laughing the entire time.

Elizabeth stumbled to her feet and started to follow him, her sword clasped firmly in her hand. She couldn’t let him get away. Not with Henry. 

She hadn’t taken more than a few steps when a sharp pain erupted in the back of her skull. 

“None of that now,” the man who struck her said. “Captain Mavolo doesn’t take kindly to those who follow him.”

Everything began to go black as Elizabeth found herself on the ground. She could hear the pirates getting away but she couldn’t seem to move. Captain Mavolo. That was the man who had her son. That was the man who was planning on using Will for something. But what? Elizabeth had never heard of this pirate before and she couldn’t even come close to guessing what he was up to. But she knew someone who would. As soon as she was able to, Elizabeth would sail to Tortuga, and find the only pirate who could help her. 

Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I'm using the name they're giving Baby Turner in the upcoming Pirates. Wikipedia says it's Henry so...yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Bar fights were not a rarity on the Isle of Tortuga. The majority of the island’s occupants were pirates and all it took to start a fight with them was a wrong look. While this particular fight was a little more violent and widespread than others, it was not considered out of the ordinary. The cause of the fight, however, was rather pleased with his handiwork. 

“And that, mate, is why you never turn your back on a scorned woman,” Captain Jack Sparrow shouted as he made his escape from the brawl taking place inside the Faithful Bride tavern. The pirate adjusted his hat as he strode down an alley, not wanting to hand around the scene of what was probably multiple crimes for much longer. Besides, he had plans that needed to be gotten to and business that needed to be done. First task needing to be done was finding Jack’s  faithful first mate Joshamee Gibbs. 

The two were currently chasing on what sometimes seemed to be an impossible endeavor: reversing whatever godforsaken spell Blackbeard had cast on Jack’s beloved  _ Black Pearl _ and returning it to its normal size. While Jack knew what would be needed to reverse the spell, finding the materials and those who had the skills necessary to use said materials was proving to be difficult. But Gibbs believed he might have found a shaman who would be most helpful. And so the adventure continued. 

Turning down a new alley, Jack made his way towards where he could see Gibbs standing. The pirate didn’t seem to see Jack as well as he could see him, as he asked, “Jack? Is that you?”

“Yes, unless you are not Joshamee Gibbs, in which case, no,” Jack replied, walking up to him. 

“Well, you can never be too careful,” Gibbs replied, not moving from where he stood. There seemed something odd about his behavior, something more...twitchy about it, but Jack couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“Well? What news on the shaman?” Jack asked, his suspicion of Gibbs’ behavior clear in his voice.

“A dead end, I’m afraid,” Gibbs said, his eyes shifting from one end of the alley to another. “He turned out to simply be possessed by some strange plant which, while giving him visions, did not give him the information we so desperately require.”

Jack sighed and clapped his hands together. “Well, we’ll have to keep searching, I suppose. But tell me, Mister Gibbs, what seems to be on your mind?”

“How do you mean, Jack?” Gibbs shifted again, more nervously this time.

“Firstly, that’s Captain Jack, even to you,” Jack said sternly. “Secondly, you are acting suspiciously like a suspicious person upon whom suspicions should be placed. So do share, what is it that I should be suspicious of?”

Gibbs hesitated, then sighed. “Tell me,  _ captain _ , how do you feel if one was to betray you?”

Jack raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his sword. He wasn’t sure if he’d need it yet but the question was enough to raise hackles.  “Surely you know the answer to that, Gibbs, which leads me to wonder why you would ask such a question.”

“But what if the betrayal wasn’t necessarily of you but of your location? And what if it wasn’t a betrayal that would cause you harm but only...inconvenience you?” Gibbs asked.

Jack frowned, confused by his friend’s behavior.  Walking closer towards him, he asked, “What on earth are you talking-” 

He stopped as a sword moved in front of his face, barring his advance. He turned his head slightly to see who the wielder of the sword was and was unable to keep from looking surprised. 

“Hello, Captain Sparrow,” Elizabeth said smugly. 

Turning to look at Gibbs, Jack said, “I take it this is the betrayal which would cause me inconvenience that you spoke of.”

Gibbs nodded. “She ambushed me, made me tell you’re location.”

“You’ll be paying for this with rum,” Jack grumbled before turning back to face Elizabeth. “Ms Swann. No. Mrs Turner. What on earth are you doing here besides pointing a sword at me?”

“I need your help, Jack,” Elizabeth said, a determined expression upon her face. 

“I believe I have helped you more than any person has helped another in their natural lifetime, Mrs. Turner.” Jack carefully pushed the sword out of his way and walking past her. “So I hope you don’t take it personally when I tell you no to whatever it is this endeavor is.”

Following him, Elizabeth said, “Jack, my son has been taken by pirates.”

“So you and dear William procreated. How wonderful. But you might have wanted to rethink that decision before you chose to live in pirate infested waters.”

“Believe me, I’d rather not have to ask you for help but I need someone who knows about the pirates who sail these waters to find this man.  As much as I hate admitting it, you’re the only one I trust enough to go to.” 

She managed to get in front of Jack and turned around so she was facing him. Her eyes were pleading, desperate even. It was a rare look for the Pirate King.

“Please, Jack. He’s all I have.”

Jack studied her for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. “Tell me what you know about these child-stealing pirates and  _ then _ I will decide if I will help.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said, relieved. “Really, Jack. Thank you.”

“Now, don’t get your hopes up. I haven’t agreed yet. So go ahead and share with us what you know.” He gave a little hand wave to usher her on.

Elizabeth nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a charcoal sketch she had made of the ship’s flag and showed it to Jack. “This was the ship’s colors. Do you recognize it?”

Jack studied the drawing for a moment, then looked back at Elizabeth. “Did you by chance get to see the captain of said vessel?”

An involuntary shudder went down Elizabeth’s spine as she thought about the captain. “Yes. I saw him.”

“What did he look like?”

Elizabeth thought for a moment, then described him as best she could from her memory. Jack listened, but stared off into space, deep in thought. The longer he spoke the more he scowled. 

“Did you catch his name?”

“Captain Mavolo.” Another shudder went down her spine.

A smile almost seemed to cross Jack’s lips as he handed Elizabeth her drawing. “Well, Mrs. Turner, you are in luck. The man you are after lives on this very island. On the other side of the island, the nicer side, if you will, but on this island nonetheless.”

“What? Are you sure?” This seemed too easy. Elizabeth expected it to be more of a search. “I didn’t see his ship in the harbor.”

“Well, he probably hid it,” Jack replied, not phased. “Trust me, the devious villain you are looking is on this island and-”

“Jack! Come back here!” 

Jack turned to where he heard the voice come from and managed to see a rabbit dart between his feet just as he was knocked down by a boy of maybe 15 or 16. An odd situation to say the least. Grunting in pain, Jack rubbed his face and tried to sit up only to find he was tangled up with with the boy. He rubbing his head, ruffling silver-blonde hair, with one hand while managing to hold onto a rabbit by the scruff. 

The boy recovered first and sat up, moving the rabbit into a more secure position. 

“Got you, Jack!” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Jack grumbled, pushing the boy off and standing.  

“Not you,” the boy said, looking at Jack with annoyance. “We named the rabbit Jack.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond. Instead he picked up his hat and brushed himself off.  

“Are you alright?” Elizabeth asked, offering a hand to help the boy up. There was something familiar about him, something she knew she had seen before. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. 

The boy nodded and accepted her help. “Fine,” he said. “My brother let his rabbit out of the cage. Had to catch him or else Mum would be furious.” 

He looked over to Jack. 

“You should watch where you’re going.”

Scowling, Jack replied, “I believe it was you that ran into me.” 

“Details,” the boy said, waving his free hand. “In any case, no…”

He trailed off as he looked closer at Jack. Forehead creasing as he frowned, he looked he was trying to remember something. After a moment his eyes widened a little in recognition.

“Captain Jack Sparrow,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

Jack couldn’t help but smirk as he raised his head proudly. “Right. Now that you see what a mistake you’ve made, I accept both spoken and written apologies.”

Instead of an apology, the boy gave Jack a dark look. “You stay away from me.”

Before anyone could ask why the boy had what was probably a justifiable dislike of Jack, he turned and ran off, disappearing as he turned a corner. 

Jack rolled his eyes and brushed himself off. “Wonder what that was all about.”

“I don’t know,” Elizabeth said. “But I suppose that’s not something to worry about. Where is my son?”

Raising a finger, Jack said, “Right, about that. We’ll want to wait until it gets darker. Gives us an element of surprise, which we will want.”

“Jack,” Gibbs said, joining the two, “where exactly is it we are headed.”

“A small abode in a secluded area of the island,” Jack said proudly. “We will make our way under the cover of night and ambush the child-stealing monster.”

“And who is this ‘child-stealing monster’?” Gibbs asked, but there was a knowing tone to his voice.

A triumphant grin spread across Jack’s face.  “That would be one Captain Damien Mavolo. Oh, I’ve waited so long for a chance to go after this mongrel. Not that I needed a reason. It would just help is all. Make things easier.”

“So you’re saying that we’re going to be ambushing Captain Damian at his own house in the middle of the night,” Gibbs said, a wary tone to his voice.

“Indeed. You caught on fast, Gibbs.”

“Jack, have you forgotten about one rather important detail about Captain Mavolo? A detail which causes quite a bit of trouble for our plans?”

A surprisingly dark expression fell over Jack’s face. “Oh no, I haven’t forgotten. How could I ever forget about  _ that? _ And  _ that, _ Gibbs, is why we’re going at night, when we’ll have the element of surprise.”

“I’m sorry, but what exactly are you two talking about?” Elizabeth asked, thoroughly confused. “Is there some kind of problem?”

“No,” Jack said sternly, waving off an unseen objection. “Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is extremely not wrong. I know where the man who took your son is, which means I know how to find your son. As soon as night falls we’ll make our way to Captain Mavolo’s abode, capture him, force him - by torture if necessary - to tell us where your son is, leave the miserable bastard for dead, and be on our merry way, savvy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for the holidays. Ho ho ho.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightfall came agonizingly slow for Elizabeth. When it did come and Jack decided it was sufficiently dark they made their way across the island towards where Captain Mavolo supposedly lived. Gibbs kept saying things to Jack, too quiet for Elizabeth to hear but Jack never replied. As long as whatever they talked about didn’t interfere with rescuing William, Elizabeth didn’t really care.

“How do you know Captain Mavolo?” she asked, catching up with Jack.

“We’ve had a mutual interest in the past which brought us in close proximity to each other. Poor excuse for a pirate with an ugly hat.” He tried to sound casual but there was a tightness to his voice that she had heard before, back when his compass hadn’t worked.

Elizabeth thought she heard Gibbs scoff, but she wasn’t sure. “How long ago was that?

His scowl growing, Jack said, “About 5 years ago. Terrible experience. I wouldn’t repeat it for another go at the Fountain of Youth. No, wait, I take that back. I would repeat the experience if it meant that Mavolo would be drinking out of the non-teared cup.”

Elizabeth didn’t know Jack was talking about but decided to let the subject drop. The group walked in silence before coming upon a small house with two levels. On the ground level a single window was open so as to let in the cool breeze. There were no lights on, indicating that anyone who was inside was probably asleep. 

Smirking, Jack said, “Perfect. Not only is Mavolo unsuspecting, he’s also given us the perfect point of entry of which to ambush him through. I always said he was a fool.”

“So let’s hear this grand plan of yours, Jack,” Gibbs said. 

Pointing at Elizabeth, he said, “That window leads into Mavolo’s bedroom. I propose you slip in, poke him as many times as necessary with your sword, and get him to talk.”

Elizabeth frowned at this plan. “Why do I have to go in?” 

“Because it’s your son, of course.”

Shaking her head in annoyance, Elizabeth replied, “But you know Mavolo best. I know nothing about awaits me beyond that window.”

“So? That simply adds to the element of surprise. He knows me and my techniques. He does not know yours.” 

This logic, unfortunately, made sense. Elizabeth tried to come up with a retort but couldn’t really find any. She looked to Gibbs to see if he might offer a noble gesture but it was clear that in this case, she was on her own. 

Huffing, she shook her head and moved towards the window. “Stay close in case I call for you,” she hissed at the men, not waiting for a response. 

The window was close enough to the ground that she could climb through it but just high enough for it to be a struggle. It had also been quite a while since she had to do something like this. Much to her annoyance, she was out of practice. 

By some miracle, she managed to get in quietly. Even more miraculously, she hadn’t disturbed Mavolo. The man was lying just a few before her in bed, completely unaware of the intruder. There wasn’t much light in the room, just what the moon provided. Still, there was enough for her to make out the white blonde hair and angular features that identified him as her man. 

Elizabeth drew her sword and made her way towards the bed. She placed the tip of the blade between his bare shoulder blades and started to apply pressure. 

Mavolo stirred, mumbling as he started to wake. 

Just as she was about to tell him to get up, Elizabeth felt cold steel against her own neck. 

“I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you.” 

Turning as best as she could without cutting herself, Elizabeth saw it was a woman threatening her. The woman’s eyes were narrowed into a glare, her jaw clenched in steely resolve. 

Lifting his head a little off the pillow, Mavolo mumbled, “What’s goin’ on?”

The woman smirked a little but kept her eyes on Elizabeth. “Nothing, love. Go back to sleep.”

Mavolo mumbled something of a response and sunk back into the pillow. The woman silently gestured towards the room she had come from, what looked like a kitchen. Without waiting to see if Elizabeth understood the order, the woman started walking backwards into the room with her sword still pressed to her captive’s neck. With not much of a choice, Elizabeth followed. 

“Now, I’m willing to believe you simply didn’t know whose home you were breaking into,” the woman said, keeping her voice hushed. “I’m in a forgiving mood. Leave now and don’t come back.”

Of course, that didn’t agree with Elizabeth’s plans. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the sword and stepped back. There was a quick sting as the blade managed to knick her but her plan worked. She was now facing the woman, pointing her own sword at her. 

“I won’t be leaving until I have what I came for.”

The woman sighed, brushing her long, golden blonde braid behind her shoulder. She wasn’t dressed for a fight, wearing a plain nightgown beneath a blue silk robe, but she didn’t seem to care. She twirled her sword in her hand to adjust her grip and pointed it back at Elizabeth. 

“There’s still time to pretend there was a mistake.”

Instead of answering, Elizabeth lunged. The woman reacted quick, raising her blade so that the sharp metallic clang of sword collided rang throughout the room. The woman didn’t hesitate, quickly withdrawing her sword only to lunge forward. Elizabeth managed to block but only barely. 

Putting some distance between herself and her attacker, Elizabeth held her sword in a defensive position. “Where is he?”

The woman darted forward, changing her angle so as to keep herself between Elizabeth and the bedroom. “He who?”

“Henry!” She lunged forward, striking left and right to drive the woman out of her way. 

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb!” 

It was difficult to concentrate on her questions, most of her focus going to blocking the woman’s blows. Despite not seeming prepared for a fight, she put up one hell of one.

“I know my son is here. I-” 

The woman charged surprisingly fast and before she could react Elizabeth was backed up against the wall. She raised her sword just in time to keep the woman’s from pressing against her neck. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The woman sounded more weary than upset. “Now, I’ll give you one last chance. Get out.”

Giving up was not part of the plan, especially when she was so close to finding what she was looking for. Elizabeth kept her eyes on her adversary but carefully grabbed her pistol from her belt. Without saying a word, she swung it and managed to hit the woman on the head with the stock. 

The plan worked: the woman yelped and stumbled back. Taking advantage of her confusion, Elizabeth stuck her leg out and tripped the woman. She yelped again as she toppled backwards. Her body landed with a loud thump in the doorway to the bedroom.

Not giving her a chance to get up, Elizabeth stood over the woman and placed the tip of her sword just beneath her chin. “Now, you will step aside and let me find out what that monster did with my son. Or you can tell me yourself.”

The woman, recovering from her fall, looked at her with narrowed eyes. She seemed smart enough to know she had lost, though, as she didn’t try to get up. “Fine. Just allow me the dignity of handing back my sword.”

Elizabeth pressed her sword a little harder against the woman’s skin. “Do I look foolish to you?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “You can hand it to me by the blade. I can’t cut you if it’s in my hand, now can I? Look, it’s right by your foot. Just kick it over and I’ll tell you everything.” For good measure, she added, “I won’t tell you anything until my sword is in my hand.”

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded and started to nudge the sword over to her, keeping both blades aimed at the woman.

“Don’t fall for that! It’s the oldest trick in her book!”

The shout came from the open window. Both women looked to see Jack peaking in through the window. Realizing he had been spotted he ducked as if that could undo it. 

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth looked back to the woman only to find that her eyes were glued on the window. Her expression one of anger and surprise, she slapped Elizabeth’s sword away as if it were nothing. 

“I didn’t-” Elizabeth started to say, only for the woman to punch her ankle. It wasn’t enough to incapacitate her but it distracted her long enough for the woman to get to her feet. 

“Too afraid to face me yourself so you send this woman in instead?” she hissed at the window. 

“Too smart,” Jack replied, popping back into sight. “There’s a difference.”

Scowling, the woman snapped and pointed at the door. “There. Now.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper but Jack clearly heard it. He darted out of sight, followed by a knock on the door. 

“Wait...You know him? He knows you?” Elizabeth asked, surprised that Jack left that less than little detail out. 

The woman picked up her sword and moved to the front door. “Suddenly things make a lot more sense,” she muttered.

Elizabeth followed her back into the kitchen, standing just behind the woman as she opened the door to reveal an overly confident looking Jack standing on the step. 

“What do you want, Jack?” she asked, still glaring at him.

Not phased by murderous look he was being given, Jack said, “Well, it’s nice to see you too. Have you gained weight?” 

The woman’s eyes widened slightly and her lips seemed to tighten as she slammed the door shut. 

“Oh, come on! It was an honest question!” Jack barked, pounding on the door. 

“There’s no such thing as honest with you, Jack!” 

“Oh, just open the door you stubborn wench!”

“You never learn, do you, Jack?” It was Gibb’s voice this time. “Ms. Vanessa, would you kindly open the door? It’ll be more efficient than shouting, I’m sure.”

The woman, Vanessa, opened the door again, only she looked more amused this time. “Joshamee Gibbs?” she said, almost smiling. “I’d say it was a surprise to see you here, but seeing as he,” she threw a poisonous look at Jack, “is here, it really isn’t. Ever the faithful first mate, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Gibbs replied. “Can we come in?”

Vanessa chewed on her lip, seeming to be debating something. “Fine. So long as I get answers and you keep your voices down. But if he,” again she glared at Jack, “starts any nonsense, you’re gone, you understand?”

“Excellent!” Jack said, pushing past Gibbs and entering the house. 

Closing the door behind them, Vanessa cast a glance at a set of stairs before moving to the table and lighting a candle, giving the room some light. Pointing at Elizabeth, she asked, “Who’s this?”

“Elizabeth Turner,” Elizabeth said, still not sure what to make of the situation.

A flicker of recognition moved across Vanessa’s face. “You’re the woman who became the first King of the Court in centuries.”

“How do you know about that?” Jack asked. “You weren’t even there.”

“I hear about everything that goes on in the court, Jack. It’s my job. You know that.” There was pride in Vanessa’s voice and the way she held her head.

“I’m sorry, your job?” Elizabeth repeated.

“A Pirate King who doesn’t know about me? The Court’s standards sure have fallen.”

“Well you weren’t exactly there for her to meet, were you?” Jack said.

“That was not my fault!” Vanessa spat. 

“Every single pirate in the world gathers together, but you can’t make it because you have a little personal problem.”

“It was a matter of dire urgency!”

“Not like it mattered. The Keeper’s never really been that necessary, have they?”

“You miserable bastard.”

As the two continued to bicker Elizabeth turned to Gibbs and asked, “What’s the Keeper?”

“The Keeper of the Brethren Court is something of a mediator between the Pirate Lords,” Gibbs explained. “In the early days of the Court arguments would become so heated that the Lords would sometimes kill each other and then the remaining pirates would have to go to the trouble of finding new ones. So they appointed a Keeper to, well, keep the peace should need be and gave it to a family considered royalty in the pirate world.”

“Pirate  _ royalty _ ?” Elizabeth glanced back to Vanessa, assessing for any sign of regalness. It wasn’t impossible to consider but the woman certainly wasn’t someone Elizabeth would consider kneeling too.

Gibbs followed her look and nodded. “If you believe the rumors, her family has been sailing the seas for as long as man has known how. They’re highly regarded by the more traditional among us.”

“If she’s so important, then why wasn’t she at the Court?”

“Though Jack phrased it poorly, the court can function without the Keeper. I’m not privy to the reason she was absent but judging by the fighting, it was important.”

“And how is your father?” Jack asked, bringing Elizabeth’s attention back to the bickering pirates.

Vanessa took a deep breath pinching her brow. “He’s fine. Would you like to go harass him as well?”

“Excuse me,” Elizabeth cut in, growing frustrated by the fighting, “but who exactly are you?”

There was a look of amusement in Vanessa’s eyes as she sized up Elizabeth. “Captain Vanessa Mavolo at your service, your majesty.” She bowed slightly after saying this. 

“I thought you kept your name,” Jack said.

“Technically, I have too,” Vanessa said through gritted teeth. “The position of Keeper must always be held by a Jones. But outside the court I’ll go by whatever I bloody well want to!”

“Jones?” Elizabeth repeated. “You mean like-”

“Yes.” Vanessa’s tone was short. “We don’t talk about him as he’s a disgrace to the family. Now, would you like to explain what exactly it is you’re doing here in my house, attacking my husband?”

“I was beginning to wonder that as well.” 

Elizabeth looked towards where the voice was coming from and found herself once again face-to-face with Captain Mavolo. He was simply wearing a pair of trousers and walked up behind his wife, eyes scanning the group apprehensively.

“I thought you were asleep,” Vanessa said as he put his hands on her shoulders. 

“How could I be with you and Sparrow fighting like that,” Mavolo replied with a smirk. “Thought I’d at least be here to watch when you finally decided to just kill him.”

Slowly, Elizabeth raised a finger and pointed it at Mavolo. “You,” she said, her voice going hoarse.

Mavolo frowned, looking at Elizabeth in confusion. “Yes, me. Damien Mavolo. Captain, if you’d like. What can I do for you?”

“She was trying to kill you. Do you know her?” Vanessa asked, frowning like her husband.

“I don’t think so.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Elizabeth rushed at Damien, drawing her sword. Before he could react she had the steel of her blade pressed against his neck.

“Oh, not this again!” Vanessa started to draw her own sword but stopped as Damien raised a hand, signalling her not to. 

“What’s this about then?” he asked in a calm voice.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t remember me. Now where is my son?”

Damien looked surprised at first but his expression turned to one of mild interest. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“My son,” Elizabeth repeated, not wavering. “You took him. I want him back. Now where is he?”

“I’ve never seen you or your son in my life. So if you’re going to make good on your threat of killing me I suggest you go ahead and do so. I really hate the anticipation of situations like these.”

“Stop playing games!” Elizabeth screamed. “Where is he? Where’s my son? What have you done to him?”

“Nothing. Weren’t you listening?”

“You’re lying!” 

“Cut him up!” Jack chimed in. “Teach him a lesson. Start with that obnoxious smirk.”

Ignoring him, Elizabeth started to press her blade against him. “I saw you. You looked me directly in the eyes as you’re men took my son back to your ship. Now. Where. Is. He?”

So quickly that Elizabeth didn’t have time to react, Damien grabbed Elizabeth’s wrist and twisted it so her sword was moved away from his neck. His grip was too strong for Elizabeth to break away from, and there was a stern yet confident look in his grey-green eyes. He knew he was in complete control at this moment.

“It wasn’t me,” he said, his voice matching his expression. 

Nobody said anything for a moment. Then Vanessa simply said, “That’s enough, Day.”

Smirking, Damien released his hold on Elizabeth, pushing her back slightly as he did so. Elizabeth staggered back, her eyes wide as realization hit her.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Jack said, waving his hands towards Damien. “Clearly this one needs a good stabbing or two to be convinced to talk.”

“It’s not him,” Elizabeth said quietly. “Jack...It’s not him.”

“Finally she gets it,” Damien said, sitting down at the table.

Moving behind him, Vanessa inspected where the blade had been. Her eyes widened in mild surprise as she ran her finger over a thin line of blood. “Oh my god, she actually cut you.”

Running his hand across the small cut Elizabeth had made, Damien said, “Only a scratch. You’ve given me far worse.”

“What do you mean it isn’t him?” Jack asked Elizabeth. 

“This isn’t the man that took my son.” Elizabeth fell into a chair near her, feeling herself grow more and more distraught.

“But you said-”

“His eyes are different! His are green, not blue!”

“Yes, wonderful observation.” Despite his sarcasm, Damien was still rubbing at his neck. “Now, do tell me, exactly why did you think I was the one who took your son?”

“Jack said it was you. He was certain.”

“Well that explains it,” Damien said, leaning back. “A word of advice: Don’t listen to anything that miserable human being has to say about my family.”

“Now hold on!” Jack cut in defensively. “She described you. She showed me your colors. She said it was Captain Mavolo. Of course I bloody well thought it was you.”

Drumming his fingers on the table, Damien frowned with thought. He held out his hand towards Elizabeth. “May I see this flag?” 

Sensing he knew more than he was saying, Elizabeth handed him the parchment. Damien looked at it closely, tracing along the swords and the skull with a finger.

“And you said that the man you saw had blue eyes?”

“Yes.”

Damien rubbed his face, a unsettling frown on his lips. “Jack, you’re an idiot.”

“Do you know him?” Elizabeth asked, scarcely daring to hope.

“More than I’d like to.” Damien’s voice was grim.

Walking over to where Damien sat, Jack pointed at the drawing. “No, no, that is your flag. I’d know it anywhere.”

“Then I worry about how accurate most of your knowledge is.” To Vanessa he asked, “Would you be so kind as to fetch a piece of parchment from that cabinet over there? The one with my family crest on it?”

“What is it?” Vanessa asked, going over to the cabinet and grabbing the indicated parchment. Handing it to him, she added, “Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

“You’ll figure it out soon enough, angel,” Damien answered, unfolding it. 

On the parchment were two Jolly Rogers. One was clearly the two swords forming a cross behind a skull. The other looked almost identical to the other, only instead of swords it was two tridents crossing behind the skull. 

Vanessa held a hand over her mouth. “Oh, no.”

“What? What is it?” Elizabeth asked, not understanding.

“This is my flag,” Damien said sternly, pointing at the one with the tridents. “The one you saw, the one that has your son, belongs to Captain Gabriel Mavolo. My younger brother.”

Nobody said anything for a moment. Then Jack said, “But that’s nonsense. She describe  _ you  _ perfectly.”

“You never could tell the two of us apart, Sparrow. Not entirely your fault since we’re nearly identical, except for the eyes. Gabriel has blue eyes, like an angel. And me,” he smirked, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “I have the green eyes of a demon.”

“If only that were true,” Vanessa sighed, sitting down in Damien’s lap.

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth asked, a feeling of dread growing. “Exactly what kind of man is your brother?”

A serious expression on his face, Damien said, “A cruel one. Gabriel is ruthless and he will kill anyone standing in the way of what he wants. He would kill his own child without feeling remorse.”

Elizabeth was almost too afraid to know but she knew she had to ask. “What do you think he wants with my son?”

“Oh, I can think of many things but I couldn’t say if they were his true purpose.”

“Well do you know where he might be heading?”

Damien sighed and rubbed along Vanessa’s arm as he thought. “Did he say anything to you?”

Elizabeth thought back to the encounter before nodding. “He’s taking Henry to meet his father.”

“And where is he?”

“Will Turner is currently the captain of  _ The Flying Dutchman _ ,” Jack explained.

“Wait. Will Turner? As in Bootstrap?” Vanessa asked him.

“I thought you heard about everything.”

“Everything in the court.”

Damien didn’t seem disturbed by the fighting. His eyes were closed and he had stopped his hand from moving along his wife’s arm. He let out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes again, looking to Elizabeth. 

“He’s going to use your son to gain access to your husband and then he’ll kill them both.”

For a moment Elizabeth was too horrified to speak. Then, her voice shaking, she said, “What is he planning?”

“Clearly he wants to be the next captain of _The_ _Flying Dutchman_ ,” Jack said, taking an apple from a bowl and tossing it back and forth. 

“Wrong.” There was a hint of smugness to Damien’s voice. He wrapped an arm around Vanessa and holding her tightly. Looking at her, he asked, “Do you remember the story your father told us of Balor and his evil eye?”

It was subtle but Elizabeth noticed a shiver go through Vanessa as she held tighter to her husband.

“Why don’t I like where this is headed, Day?”

“It was always his favorite, even if it frightened the rest of us.”

“For those of us who don’t know the story, care to illuminate?” Jack asked, watching the apple as it flew from hand to hand. 

Vanessa rolled her eyes but she nodded. “Balor was the Celtic God of Death and King of the Fomori, the original form of the sea monsters today. He’s said to have one eye that could kill anyone with just one look. Or, he did until he was killed by his son. After that the eye was lost to the ages.”

“Exactly,” Damien said with a nod. “And it’s the eye I believe Gabriel is after.”

“What for?” Jack asked, mildly curious or at least appearing to be. “Doesn’t seem like a particularly useful thing.”

“Only if you don’t know how to use it. You see, according to the story my brother and I were told, you could use the eye to murder the captain of  _ The Flying Dutchman _ and gain all the powers of the _ Dutchman  _ itself and be able to rule the seas.”

“But how?” Elizabeth asked. “Wouldn’t that require a heart for a heart?”

“You have to remember, Jones only got power over the Dutchman because of a heathen god,” Vanessa explained. “One heathen god can always kill another and any of their creatures, no toll attached. At least, that’s how my father always explained it to me.”

“In any case, Gabriel certainly believes the legend,” Damien said with a sigh. “He is planning on using Balor’s Eye to murder your husband and take control of his ship.”

“So why bring Henry into it?” Elizabeth asked, voice barely more than a whisper. 

“To lure him out, I believe. And once he is done with your son...he will kill him as well.” Damien’s eyes fell, a sadness to them that seemed inappropriate considering it wasn’t his son and husband at risk. 

Elizabeth couldn’t bring herself to answer. Instead she just stared at the table, memorizing all of the lines of the wood, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Once she felt she had sufficient resolve, she said, slowly, “This eye your brother is looking for. Do you know where it is?”

“No,” Damien said, flatly. “I inherited a chart claims to know the location but it’s drawn in such a way that makes it impossible to decipher. It’s an art piece more than anything.”

“Only fools claim charts are impossible,” Jack sneered. “Give me five minutes with it and I’ll know exactly where the bloody thing is.”

Elizabeth perked up on that. “Exactly! Jack deciphered the charts to World’s End, surely he could make sense of this one. Let us see the chart and at least try.”

Slowly, Damien shook his head. “No.”

Elizabeth started at the captain, shocked. “Why not?” she demanded.

Looking down at his family crest stamped on the parchment, Damien explained, “My uncle had a vast collection of maps and charts, including the one to Balor’s lair. When he died he trusted them to me. Those charts are a part of my family. I’m sorry, but I could never with good conscience allow an outsider to have one.”

“Then come with me!” Elizabeth said desperately. 

An apologetic look on his face, Damien said, “I can’t do that either. I’m sorry.”

Instantly Elizabeth understood, her anger growing. “This isn’t about the maps at all. You’re protecting him. That man is planning on killing my entire family and you won’t help because he’s your brother!”

Damien clenched his fist. “You misunderstand, Mrs. Turner.”

“I understand perfectly. My whole family could die and you will do nothing just so you can keep you stupid pride unscathed.”

“Don’t be so arrogant!” 

It was Vanessa who exclaimed this. She was standing and looking at Elizabeth with a fearsome expression on her face. 

“Ms. Elizabeth, you have heard Gabriel Mavolo is a cruel man who is capable of terrible things. What makes you think we want to give him a reason, any reason, to come after us?”

“Oh, come now,” Jack said. “It’s rare that I look like the good guy but at least I’m trying to help. Aren’t you one of the most fearsome pirates in these waters? You could handle him. And even if Damien here was killed, well there’s no real loss is there?”

Vanessa’s mouth tightened as she held up a single finger. “One more time, Jack. One more and I’ll kill you.”

“You’re not armed.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Elizabeth snapped. “Lives are on the line and you’re squabbling like children.”

“Keep your voice down!” Vanessa hissed in response. “I told you upon letting you inside you had to be quiet.”

“Yes, and why is that?” Jack asked suspiciously.

“Personal reasons,” Vanessa replied simply. Returning her attention to Elizabeth she said, “Now I’m sorry, Ms. Elizabeth. But we cannot help you.”

“No. You can but you won’t.”

“No, we can’t. Please try and understand that.”

“And you understand why I am so desperate for your help!” Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head. “No, I suppose you couldn’t understand. Why would I ever think selfish pirates like yourselves could ever understand? That’s not your child out there. You’d never understand because you don’t have children!”

“Mum?”

Everyone turned to look at the stairwell where a boy was now standing. Elizabeth immediately recognized him as the boy from earlier. His silver-blonde hair was messy and there was a drowsy yet curious look in his grey-blue eyes. It hit Elizabeth as to why he looked so familiar to her: In this light, he looked like a young Gabriel.

Running a hand through her hair, Vanessa asked, “Danny, love, what are you doing up?”

“I heard shouting,” Danny replied, looking warily at the others in the room. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, dear. Go back to bed.”

Danny didn’t move. His eyes widened as they fell on Jack. “I swear, Mum, I didn’t tell him where we live or anything like that!” a

Frowning, Vanessa stood. “Dante, did you see him earlier?”

Sheepishly, Danny nodded. “I, um, ran into him. But I swear, I didn’t tell him anything.”

Vanessa smiled. She walked over to the boy and patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you didn’t. Try to get some sleep though.”

“But-”

“Pretend a pretty girl is waiting for you upstairs,” Damien cut in with a smirk. “It’d be rude to leave her waiting. Get back to bed before this pretty girl misses you for too long.”

Danny smiled and nodded. “All right,” he said simply as he ran upstairs. 

Vanessa gave her husband an amused look but didn’t say anything. Elizabeth didn’t know what to say, surprised by what she had just seen. 

“Well, that’s not fair,” Jack said. “He’s not really your son, is he?”

“Shh!” the couple hissed. They were staring at the ceiling.

From upstairs there was a loud crash, followed by a scream and the sound of wailing.

Slapping her palm to her forehead, Vanessa exclaimed, “Oh, that boy! He’s clumsy as sin!”

“I know, I know,” Damien said wearily, resting his forehead on his hand. As the wailing turned into sobs, he added, “Here, let me-”

“No, I’ll go,” Vanessa interrupted. “I’m already standing after all.” Without another word she went upstairs.

Damien sighed heavily, brushing his hair back from his face, only to have it fall back into place. He started scratching at his jawline absentmindedly.

“Dante decided it would be a fantastic idea to tell our youngest, Matthew, the story of the Kraken. As a result, Mattie believes every small bump in the night is the Kraken coming to get him. Needless to say, he hasn’t been sleeping well for about a month. And so long as he is up, so are we.”

“So you’re saying that you have another boy living here?” Jack asked incredulously. 

Not looking at Jack, Damien replied, “Yes. We have another child, Jack.”

“And here I was convinced you didn’t help your brother anymore, not since you last agreed to take in his spawn,” Jack sneered.

“What’s he talking about?” Elizabeth asked suspiciously. 

From upstairs Vanessa shouted, “Sitting on your brother is NOT how you stop his crying!”

A soft smile playing on his lips, Damien said, “I’d do stuff like that to Gabe all the time.  I’d do stuff like that to Gabe all the time. Or maybe that’s just how brothers behave.”

“Captain Mavolo, what did Jack mean?” Elizabeth asked again.

“Exactly what I said,” Jack said before Damien had the chance. “They’re precious ‘son’, isn’t actually theirs. He’s Gabriel’s son. They took him in as a favor to the man.”

Before Elizabeth could respond Damien spoke, as if anticipating her objection.

“Remember, Ms. Elizabeth, don’t listen to anything Jack has to say about my family. He often gets his fact wrong. According to Gabriel, a woman whom he had frequent relations with came up to him with an infant, saying it was his. He struck her dead on the spot. He then took the child to me. He asked if Vanessa and I wanted to take him in, saying that if we didn’t he would tie a rock to him and throw him into the sea. Of course we weren’t about to let him do that. We took in Dante and raised him as our own, which he might as well be.”

“I’m surprised he’d even give you a choice,” Jack said.

A sad smile spread across Damien’s face. “As heartless as my brother is, he does have a soft spot for me. And I for him, for that matter. You can’t just forget the bonds of family.”

“And now he’s bred again,” Jack said.  “Really, you should consider sterilizing him.”

Damien’s expression became serious. “No, Jack. This one’s mine.”

“I see. Does Vanessa know about this?”

“How dare you imply such a thing?” Damien growled, a dangerous air radiating from him.

Jack wasn’t phased. “Well, it was simply the most logical conclusion I could come to.”

“He’s  _ our  _ son, Jack,” Damien said sternly. “Mine and Vanessa’s.  _ Our  _ son.”

This did seem to unnerve Jack. “ _ Your  _ son?” he repeated. “The two of you?” 

Damien nodded. 

Jack twirled his goatee. “Well now I’m just curious. Where is this child? I want to take a look at him.”

“You stay away from my son, Jack,” Damien said sharply. 

“Oh, really now. Do you honestly believe that I’d have ill will towards the boy just because he’s her son?”

“Because he’s mine!” Damien shouted, slamming a hand down on the table. 

The sudden burst of rage caused Elizabeth to jump. Damien was glaring at Jack in such a manner that Elizabeth had the impression he was trying hard to keep himself from attacking Jack then and there. Jack gave the slightest of flinches but brushed off the surprise quickly. 

“Still have that violent temper I see.”

Damien’s eye twitched but he didn’t lash out again. After a moment he straightened up. “I highly doubt that you have  _ any _ sort of feelings for Vanessa any longer, Jack. But I don’t believe for a moment that you ever stopped hating me for the fact that she chose me instead of you. And I know you blame me for the reason you two cut off all contact altogether.”

“Well weren’t you?” Jack said, a growing malice in his voice.

Damien opened his mouth to reply but was cut of by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Vanessa reentered the room, this time holding a younger boy who was currently sucking on his thumb. Walking over to Damien, a displeased expression on her face, she said, “You’re in trouble.”

“Oh am I?” Damien replied, not a trace of his previous anger remaining.

“Yes, you are.” She gestured to the boy. “Mattie here tells me you’ve been promising him a spoonful of sugar if he promises to stop crying and go back to sleep.”

Feigning a wounded expression, Damien gasped, “You betrayed me, little man? I thought I could trust you! How could you?”

“Because mummy asked,” Matthew replied, clinging to his mother. 

“Well then, I don’t blame you one bit.” Damien kissed his son on the forehead.

“Here, hold him for a moment,” Vanessa said, handing him to Damien before going over to one of the cupboards.

“I take it that this is your other spawn,” Jack commented, studying the boy.

“So Damien’s caught you up to speed. Good. Really didn’t want to have to do that myself, knowing how well it went over the last time,” Vanessa said, pulling out a jar.

“You caught me off guard. Of course I reacted poorly.”

“Somehow, Jack, I feel like you would have reacted poorly regardless.”

“I act to any kind of betrayal poorly, I suppose.”

“Whatever you say, Jack,” Vanessa said before taking her son back from Damien. As she headed back up the stairs she said, “Back to bed with you. And no telling Danny you got a treat, you understand?”

“Yes, mummy.”

As Vanessa took the boy upstairs, Jack said, “You’ll notice that he approached me, not the other way around.”

“I suppose that couldn’t have been helped,” Damien said cooly.

Jack looked back at the stairs. “He doesn’t have her eyes. I thought he would of at least have those.”

“No, he definitely has my eyes.”

Still looking at the stairs, Jack said, “Pity.”

A slight smile crossed Damien’s lips, but he didn’t say anything. Vanessa came back downstairs. Placing her hands on her hips she said, “Well, Jack, now you know Damien and I’s dirty little secret. Any sarcastic remarks you want to get out of the way?”

“Not at this time but I’m sure I can come up with something.”

“Of course.” Vanessa rolled her eyes before walking up behind Damien and smacking him upside the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” he yowled, rubbing the spot where he had hit her.

“Don’t go behind my back like that! Do you know how difficult it is to argue with a five year-old?”

“Of course I do. That’s why I started giving him the sugar!”

“Well, next time, tell me!”

“Fine. You didn’t need to hit me.”

“You have children,” Elizabeth said slowly. After seeing the Mavolos with their child it had become even more difficult to maintain any sense of composure.

“Yes, we do,” Vanessa said. “I know, surprising for ‘selfish’ pirates like ourselves. In fact, it’s a wonder we haven’t just tossed them into the sea yet, isn’t it. But there it is.”

“I...didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t. Who would expect ‘selfish’ pirates to have children? Honestly, Jack, how did she become king?”

“How did you become a captain?” Jack asked in return. “Oh, wait, that’s right. You didn’t do anything to earn the title, daddy just gave it to you.”

Vanessa glared at Jack, clenching and unclenching her fists. Pointing at the door, she growled, “Get out.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. It’s the truth, isn’t it, princess?”

“Get out now!” Vanessa barked, taking a step towards Jack.

Not phased, Jack continued, “You’ve gotten soft. The Vanessa I knew would have probably killed me by now.”

“I honestly don’t know why I let you in.” Vanessa was now standing directly in front of Jack.

Jack looked at her with a gloating smirk. “Really? Because I do.”

Vanessa glared at him, but didn’t move. She was clearly debating whether she wanted to play Jack’s game or not. “Why?”

His smirk widening, Jack explained, “Because you always were a curious one. A man you’ve sworn to hate turns up at your house and you invite him in because you just have to know what it is he’s up to. Isn’t that right, Rum Cat?”

Again Vanessa debated her next move. Then, sighing, she said, “Don’t  _ ever _ call me that.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘You’re right, Captain Sparrow, you clever man’. And I’ll tell you another thing. You’re not afraid Mavolo - the more evil one - will come after your delightful offspring. Oh no, that’s not why you are refusing to help Mrs. Turner.”

“And why are you helping her, Jack?” Vanessa asked.  “This isn’t like you at all.”

Ignoring her question, Jack continued, “No, you don’t want to help because you’re afraid that once you get back out on the sea, you won’t ever want to return to land. And where would that leave your precious family?”

“And what if Damien or I died?” Vanessa asked in return, leaning against the table. “Where would that leave my precious family, Jack?”

“That won’t happen,” Jack said simply. “You are far to difficult to kill, love. And as for him,” he pointed at Damien, “if he can’t take care of himself then just leave him at home.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Very much.”

“Thought so.” Vanessa twisted her hair thoughtfully. “Jack, do you remember what happened the last time I went adventuring with you?”

“I was drunk and therefore not to blame for what happened.”

Vanessa shook her head. “No, not that you idiot. Although, since you brought it up, you were not the one that was drunk, you dirty liar. No, the last time I sailed with you I ended up tied to the mast of a sinking ship. Remember?”

“I said I’d come and untie you.”

“But you didn’t. No, you went off after the treasure instead. Damien had to come and save me and he had to get past the remaining crew which caused him to get all cut up and bloodied...And then he had to swim a bit in order to get to the mast and untie me...And then he had to lift me out of the water with his strong arms...”

Her voice trailed off as she fell deep into thought. She chewed on her lip while staring blankly at the cupboard.

“Jack, what exactly is in this for you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jack said, feigning innocence.

“Well last I heard you’re a man without a ship,” Vanessa said, clearly amused. “Could it be you’re after  _ The Wrath of St. Michael _ , Captain Sparrow. Or should I really be calling you captain now?”

“You will always address me as captain,” Jack replied sternly. “And can’t I simply be a decent man?”

“You can be, you just chose not to, at least in my experience. You’re hoping your little good deed will get you a ship or treasure or something. I’m right, aren’t I?”

Jack took a moment to answer. “And what if you are? What is the whole point to that little explanation of questionable truth you just gave?”

“Yes, Vanessa, what was the point of all that?” Damien asked.

“Well if Jack doesn’t have a ship and neither, I assume, does Ms. Elizabeth, that means the only ship we’d have to sail on would be mine.” She turned and looked at Damien. “Come to the bedroom for a moment, will you love?”

She walked into the room, Damien following her with a confused expression. As they shut the door behind them, Jack said, “I believe thanks are in order.”

“Why? What for?” Elizabeth asked.

“I’ve just convinced them to help you find your son,” Jack said proudly.

“How can you be sure?”

“Years of experience. Now, where’s that thank you?”

Elizabeth wasn’t convinced. “Jack, who are these people exactly?”

“Really? No gratitude whatsoever? Fine, you can just thank me later,” Jack said, avoiding the question.

“Who are they, Jack?” Elizabeth insisted. “If I’m going to trust them I need to know who they are.”

“They are the most insufferable, maddening person on the planet and her husband,” Jack said, growing agitated. “And that’s all you really need to know.”

“And is it true that you need her ship?” Elizabeth asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. “And that you’re only helping me to gain a new ship?”

“Firstly, it’s not her ship, it’s her father’s,” Jack replied tersely. “Secondly...well, where’s the fun in quitting now?”

A sharp slap came from behind the door followed by a yowl from Damien. A few moments later the door opened and the two entered the room again, Damien rubbing at his face and Vanessa looking pleased,

“I love it when you two fight,” Jack said. 

Without a word Vanessa went up to him and struck him across the face. “Now don’t pretend you didn’t deserve that because you know you’ve done plenty.”

“Like what?” Jack challenged.

“For starters, you called me fat,” Vanessa replied.

“I asked if you had gained weight. There is a difference.”

Ignoring him, Vanessa said, “Now, Ms. Turner, when exactly was your son taken?”

“The day before yesterday,” Elizabeth replied.

“Well then, we’ll have a lot of time to make up,” Vanessa said. “There’s a crossroads you surely passed to get here. Meet me there in the morning and we’ll gather up the crew. Just you. No Captain Jack tagging along. That won’t end well. We’ll set sail tomorrow. If you want to be helpful, Jack, you and Gibbs can ask around about Gabriel, see if you can figure out where he is, and gather any supplies you want. Now get out of my house, all of you.”

“Does this mean you’re going to help?” Elizabeth asked, scarcely daring to hope.

“Of course it does,” Vanessa replied. “But not because of you or your son. Because of...reasons.”

“And who are you exactly to give the orders?” Jack asked, annoyed.

Giving him a mocking grin, Vanessa said, “I’m the captain, Jack.” Her smile instantly faded. “And if you want to make it to the  _ Wrath  _ alive, you’ll do as I say. Now get out of my house.”

“Pleasure as always to see you, Rum Cat,” Jack said sarcastically, leading the way out. The moment they were all clear of the door it slammed behind them. Adjusting his hat, Jack muttered darkly under his breath as he walked back towards the main part of the island. 

Elizabeth, while pleased about how events had turned out, couldn’t help but feel a little bit uneasy. She was grateful to the Mavolos for agreeing to help her, that was certain. But at the same time, she could barely trust Jack. Could she really trust people whom he seemed to hate so much? And why did he hate them in the first place?

Quickly she brushed the thoughts from her mind. She had gotten what she wanted. Soon they would be sailing after Gabriel Mavolo, and that’s all that mattered. 

_ I’m coming for you, Henry. I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter edited while half asleep. Woo! Happy New Years!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as morning came Elizabeth set out to meet Vanessa at the crossroads she had specified. Elizabeth hadn’t slept well at all. All the anxious thoughts and fears that were running around in her mind, keeping her from getting any sort of rest. Eventually she had just given up on sleep entirely. 

Vanessa was already waiting at the crossroads, spinning her sword in fluid movements. She wore a white shirt with dark grey cinch that was pulled tight around her waist, dark pants and boots, and a long, bluish-grey coat. On her head was what looked like the hat of an officer of the Royal Navy, dramatically frayed and worn, with a grey bandana beneath it. She looked almost regal and Elizabeth couldn’t help but remember how Jack had called her princess during one of their fights. Perhaps she really was of pirate royalty.

Vanessa tipped her hat slightly as she noticed Elizabeth.  “Morning, Mrs. Turner. Sleep well?”

Elizabeth just gave her a look, in no mood to put up with any nonsense.

Sensing this, Vanessa moved away from the tree and simply said, “Well then, let’s get started.”

As the two women began to walk, Elizabeth asked, “Why did you  want me to come with you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Vanessa asked in return.

Elizabeth shook her head.

“You’re going to be sailing under me on my ship. I’m hoping to get you to trust me somewhat. I know that you don’t, so I figure having you meet my crew will make you a more amiable sailor. I‘ll already have one person on my ship who hates me. I really don’t need another.”

Elizabeth didn’t reply at first, simply processing what she had just heard. Then she said, “Tortuga’s in the other direction. Shouldn’t we be headed there to gather up a crew?”

Vanessa gave a wry smile. “I have specific men in mind, Ms. Elizabeth.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just go to a tavern and recruit men to join? That’s what Jack seems to do." 

“And how many times has he had his ship taken from him?”

Elizabeth didn’t reply to that, saying instead, “You really don’t care for him, do you?”

“Caught on, have you?” Vanessa said. She paused before adding, “I heard that somehow he ended up in the Locker and that someone went and got him out. Whoever that person was, they should have left him there to rot.”

Their conversation came to a temporary end as more pressing issues came to their attention. The jungle of the island had grown thick and frequently the women had to cut through it simply to make their way.

“Where is it we’re heading?” Elizabeth asked once they had a slight reprieve.

“There’s a small harbor on the more secluded area of the island.”

“And you keep your ship there?”

Vanessa nodded. “Don’t trust it anywhere else.”

“For someone who lives here, you don’t seem to care for this island very much.”

Smiling sadly, Vanessa said, “No.” Looking around, she continued, “I hate this island. Nothing but bad memories and a lack thereof.”

“Then why live here?”

Vanessa sighed. Instead of answering, she hacked at the brush further. Once there was nothing left for her to hit, she said, “I was born here and grew up here. I know this island better than most, I’m sure. More importantly, this is one of the few places Damien and I can live in relative safety. That’s all.”

“A pirate that doesn’t care for Tortuga. Well that’s a first,” Elizabeth said, somewhat amused.

Vanessa made a small humming sound before saying, “There’ll be plenty of those to come, I’m sure.”

“And your accent? Where does that come from, if I may ask?”

Vanessa made the humming sound again, a thin smile spreading across her lips. “My father. He grew up in Aberdeen.”

“So you’re Scottish, through and through?”

Vanessa’s smile became more wry and an odd glint entered her eyes. “Not exactly.”

Elizabeth looked at her expectantly, waiting for more. Her companion only returned her attention to the jungle and clearing their path.

The sound of waves breaking became audible, growing louder with each step taken. Elizabeth also noticed that the brush had become less dense, their swords becoming less necessary as a result. Finally they came to the end of the path and Elizabeth could see their destination.

Sure enough, a small harbor lay below them, a single ship docked and swaying with each wave. A flag waves from the mast, the colors being a Celtic triskele intersected with swords. Both were in white against a black background.

“Is that your ship?” she asked her companion.

Nodding, Vanessa replied, “Beautiful, isn’t she? Never seen a ship quite like The Wave Sweeper. Come on.”

The walk down to the dock was a short one. Vanessa looked around, biting her lip, until she found what she was looking for. With a smirk, she led Elizabeth over to where a bunch of crates and barrels sat.

Leaning into one of the barrels was a large man, appearing to be well over six feet tall when not hunched over. He was rifling through it, occasionally tossing something back behind him, not looking to see what it was being flung towards.

After almost being hit by an old lantern Vanessa barked, “Oi! Why don’t you watch where you’re tossing things?”

“And why don’t you simply get better at ducking?” the man asked in return without any hesitation.

“Speaking with such a lack of respect to your captain? You’re either very brave or completely mad.”

The man turned around, a wide smile on his face. His olive skin was weather beaten and his thick black hair was greying, yet there was a spark in his dark eyes that belonged to a much younger man.

“A bit of both really. What are you doing here, principessa? You usually only come to this side of the island when you want something.”

“I can’t just come and see a dear old friend?” Vanessa crossed her arms in front of her chest, popping a hip out to the side.

The man reached into the barrel and pulled out some rope before saying, “Somehow, I doubt that’s the case this time.”

Vanessa smirked. “You don’t miss a trick, do you?”

“Never. That’s why your family keeps me around.” The man gestured at Elizabeth and asked, “Who’s this?”

“Elizabeth Turner, King of the Court.”

“Roger,” the man said to Elizabeth, giving her a polite nod. “Pleasure to meet you, your highness.”

Elizabeth, not sure what to make of this, simply gave him a nod in return.

To Vanessa he asked, “And how do you know Ms. Turner?”

“Mutual interest, which is why I’m here,” Vanessa said. “Are you up for a little venture, Mr. Roger?”

“With you as captain, always. Where’re we going?”

“I’ll explain more later, but we’re headed after my unfortunate brother-in-law.” As she mentioned Gabriel, her jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

“Dare I ask?”

“Another time maybe.”

A knowing look on his face, Roger said, “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“Never could,” Roger said, holding his head high with a smug grin on his lips. “Now what is it, love?”

Adjusting her hat nervously, Vanessa said, “Sparrow’s coming along.”

“Jack Sparrow?” There was surprise in Roger’s voice, but Elizabeth also noted a tone of concern.

“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow,” Vanessa corrected, irritably.

“What’s he doing here?”

“He’s with me,” Elizabeth explained. “I asked for his help and he brought me to Ms. Vanessa.”

“Oh did he now?” Roger said. “Are you sure this is a good idea, principessa?”

“Well of course it’s not,” Vanessa said. “In fact, the more I think about it, the more filled with doubt I become. But Turner here trusts him and believes he can help and since she’s the whole reason we’re heading out in the first place I figure why the hell not!”

Her voice got louder the longer she talked and when she was finished she grabbed a bottle of rum from where it sat next to Roger and took a long drink from it.

“Well this’ll be an interesting voyage,” Roger said, frowning as he observed her.

Vanessa nodded before offering him the bottle. He took it and as he drank Vanessa said, “What is it you’re working on here? There’s not something wrong with my ship, is there?”

“No, some of the ropes need replacing is all,” Roger explained, chuckling. “Your father and I always make sure she’s ready to sail.”

“I think I’ll go ahead to take a look, just in case.”

“By all means, captain.”

Vanessa walked over to a nearby ship, boarding it, leaving Elizabeth alone with Roger. She studied the man, trying to make sense of him. He seemed like a decent gentleman, someone who could easily be a merchant sailor.

“You seem to know Vanessa well,” she commented.

Roger laughed, working on gathering the rope up in an orderly manner. “Since the day she was born. Daniel Jones is a good man, an old friend.”

“Why don’t you sail under him?”

“Because he retired,” Vanessa called down from the deck. “There’s a hole in the mainsail.”

“Is there? I hadn’t noticed,” Roger replied.

“Small one but it’ll need to be fixed.”

“Of course, Captain.”

The solid stomp of Vanessa’s footsteps faded off, moving towards the captain’s quarters from the sound of it. When she appeared to be out of earshot Roger smiled and continued the conversation.

“As principessa said, her father grew tired of sailing and pirating. Besides, it was time for Vanessa to take on the family name and I was happy to follow her as my captain.”

Roger walked aboard the ship, Elizabeth following. It was just as grand aboard as it looked from the dock, well cared for with hardly a scratch. Elizabeth wasn’t sure what Vanessa was so worried about; the ship was pristine.

“Now, let me ask you something, Captain Turner: What business do you have with the younger Mavolo brother?”

Elizabeth felt her expression darken. Just the suggestion of the man’s name soured her stomach and boiled her blood.

“He took my son and plans to use him to kill my husband.” As she said it she found she didn’t want to put it any more complex than that.

Roger’s expression softened. “I’m sorry to hear that. No wonder Vanessa is helping; she has a soft spot for children separated from their parents.”

“Actually she refused at first,” Elizabeth said, somewhat shortly. She glanced towards the captain’s quarters to be sure their conversation was still somewhat private. “She only agreed once Jack talked her into it.”

“Sparrow convinced her?” Roger let out a laugh. “Oh, I would have given my right eye to see that conversation. How many times did she try to kill him?”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but give a wry grin. “Once or twice. She came closer to killing me. Jack essentially used me as a pawn to get to her.”

“More of a shield than a pawn. He knows she has a temper and knows he’s on the wrong end of it.”

“And why is that? I keep hearing it hinted at but no one’s given me a straight answer.”

Sighing, Roger scratched at a scar on his jaw. “It’s simple really: Jack Sparrow was Vanessa’s first love. And if you know anything about Jack Sparrow, you know how badly that usually ends.”

The revelation, though surprising, made perfect sense to Vanessa. She could recall will telling her about the numerous women who had “messages” for Jack, all of which ended with a strike to the face. Before she could respond, though, the door to the captain’s quarter opened and Vanessa strutted out.

“It’s more complicated than that, Roger,” Vanessa said, calmly though there was a sharp edge in her eyes. “He was my captain, my friend, someone I trusted. And the moment I did something he didn’t like, he turned against me and said I wasn’t deserving of being captain.”

“Well, there’s all that too. I was trying to keep it simple,” Roger replied with a smirk which Vanessa returned.

“Well then, I suppose I’m even more grateful for your help,” Elizabeth said. “Given your past with our mutual friend.”

Vanessa hummed and shrugged. “Like you said, Jack convinced me. Now, is there any part of the ship you’d like to see for yourself, Ms. Elizabeth? Or shall we go find the rest of my crew?”

Glancing around at the ship, Elizabeth was less inspecting the rigging and more digesting everything she just heard. In particular, she thought about what Vanessa had said about Jack refusing to recognize her rank.

For once giving a sincere smile, Elizabeth gestured towards the dock and said, “Up to you, Captain.”

 

***

 

While the women were out recruiting, Jack was on a different sort of mission entirely. He was strutting down the streets, drinking from a  bottle of rum he had “borrowed” from a man otherwise engaged in a duel.

“I thought we were supposed to be searching for news of Mavolo,” Gibbs said, keeping up and looking covetously at the rum bottle.

“Nonsense. Why would we do that?” Jack asked, eyeing a redhead as she strode past.

“Well, that’s what Captain Jo-”

“You don’t honestly believe that is an honest task, do you?”

“Well how else should it be taken?” Gibb’s voice was laced with some not so subtle irritation.

Jack shook his head and offered poor, simple Gibbs the rum. “Mr. Gibbs, what is the one thing you know about Ms. Rum Cat?”

After a swig of rum and some time to think, Gibbs replied, “She can’t stand you.”

“Exactly! Logically, then, her priority would be keeping me as far from her as possible, thus a false errand.”

“So why agree to it then?”

“Because I’m just as content to keep far from that miserable woman.” Jack punctuated this point with a drink of rum.

Gibbs looked at him with a skeptical smirk. “Are you now, Jack?” When, predictably, he didn’t give a response, Gibbs continued, “So how shall we spend our time before setting sail? Drink and pleasurable company?”

Jack shook his head. “No, Gibbs. I’m afraid you have something else to occupy your time as you are not going sailing.”

Gibbs frowned. “I’m not?”

“No. You have something much more important to do!” his captain said enthusiastically. “I need you to continue our other, far superior mission of discovering how to return the _Pearl_ to her true glory.”

Considering this, Gibbs nodded. “All right, Captain. But why would you not want to work on this this ‘far superior mission’? I thought you preferred to be as far as possible from Miss Vanessa.”

Jack scoffed. “I do. But as I told Elizabeth last night, where’s the fun in quitting now?”

If Gibbs didn’t buy it - which he probably didn’t -  he decided it wasn’t worth the likely confusing argument. Nodding, he said, “Aye, captain. I’ll keep an ear out for your return, should you return.”

“Please. I’m Captain Jack Sparrow,” the captain said with his usual cocky smirk.

“Aye, and that’ll be the death of you one day,” Gibbs retorted, moreso to himself though Jack still heard. He walked off to find more rum though before the captain could respond.

Shaking his head, Jack had another drink of his own rum. Moving in the direction of where he knew Vanessa’s ship to be docked, he sang under his breath pretended he didn’t know he was singing a song taught to him long ago by a stubborn lookout who once sailed with him.

 

“The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho

On the dark and stormy blue,

And I held tight to the Captain’s might

As he pulled up his trews…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Work picked up and wiped me out. I hate ending chapters so apologies if this one's blah. Needed to get it out there. If you're curious about the song at the end, it's "In All My Dreams I Drown" from The Devil's Carnival.


	6. Chapter 6

When the time came to set sail, there was a distinct lack of the captain. The men Elizabeth had helped recruit early in the day were bustling about, preparing to set sail, yet there was no sign of Vanessa or Damien. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Roger told her when she asked. “The Mavolos always do things at their own pace.”

“Or perhaps they changed their mind,” Jack said, biting into an apple. “With someone as fickle as Vanessa, you never know.” Roger gave Jack a dark glare that he was lucky enough to not see.

Elizabeth shook her head a little before asking, “Where’s Mr. Gibbs?”

Casually Jack replied, “Mr. Gibbs has some personal business to which he must attend solitarily. Ah, look, here come the couple of the hour now.”

Sure enough,  Vanessa and Damien, young Matthew held tightly in Vanessa’s arms. The child was crying and the pair were doing their best to comfort him it seemed. Behind them walked an older man who bore a striking resemblance to Vanessa. 

With a smile Roger turned to some of the older members of the crew who had gathered to watch their captain approach. “Remember when the principessa was that small, begging her daddy to let her sail with us bilge rats and old dogs?”

The men laughed and nodded in agreements. 

“And he let her?” Elizabeth asked, surprised a father would allow a child so young sail with pirates. 

Roger shook his head, a sad shadow passing over his face. “She would stay with her mother, dear Bianca, until she passed. Then Daniel would bring her only if he couldn’t find a safe place for her to stay. Or he tried to, anyway.”

“Failed miserably, from what I know,” Jack scoffed. “Besides, a ship is no place for a child.”

“Really now?” Roger asked, looking at Jack with a smug smirk. “Because I can recall a young sparrow flitting about Shipwreck Cove, much to the disdain of his father.”

“That’s different. That was a cove, not a ship,” Jack said stiffly.

“Mr. Roger! Are the ship and crew ready to go?” the older man called out, voice thick and commanding, moving ahead of the Mavolos to meet Roger. The Scottish brogue told Elizabeth that this man must be Vanessa’s father. 

“Aye, Daniel!” Roger replied with a smile. “Just waiting for our captain to lead us out.”

“I’m working on it,” Vanessa said, trying to pull Matthew off of her. “Matti, love, you need to let go.”

“No! I don’t want you to go, Mummy!” the child wailed, clinging tighter. 

“I know, love, but I have to.” Vanessa gestured towards Elizabeth. “You see Mrs Turner there? Her little boy is lost and wanting his mummy, so I need to help her find him. You don’t want that little boy missing his mummy, do you?”

The words sent such a sharp pang through her heart that Elizabeth had to turn away. Now, more than ever, she wished she had her Henry in her arms. She wanted to comfort him the way Matthew’s mother was comforting him now. 

“No,” Matthew sniffed. “But-”

“But nothing,” Vanessa interrupted. “Now, you go to Seanair like a good boy.” 

When she pulled this time Matthew let go and she handed him off to her father. Still looking displeased, Matthew held just as tightly to Daniel, who gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. 

“All will be well, Matti,” he told the boy. “You, your brother and I will go sailing every day. And perhaps, even, I shall teach you how to handle a sword."

“Have you seen Dante, by chance?” Vanessa asked, the question aimed at Roger. 

“Afraid not, Captain.” 

“Have you lost one of your false offspring?” Jack asked, feigning ignorance. 

Scrunching up her nose, Vanessa scowled at Jack. “Why don’t you go do something useful, like swabbing the deck?”

“Since that’s how you began perhaps that’s what you should do and I shall be captain!”

“Why you-”

“Danny ran off when we told him we were leaving,” Damien told the group. “Vanessa is uneasy about leaving without saying goodbye.”

“Can you blame me?” Vanessa asked.

“Of course not love.”

“Go,” Daniel said, to his daughter. “You have more important things to worry about for now.”

“But I wanted to tell him before I left…” Vanessa started but she trailed off as her father held her tight with his free arm. 

“He’ll know,” he said. “I promise you, he’ll know.”

Vanessa gave an uneasy sigh but she nodded. “All right. Then you take care of my boys, Dad. And know we’ll see them again soon.”

“If you want to go on board, we’ll be on soon,” Damien told Jack and Elizabeth. “Just need to say goodbye to our boy.”

“How sweet,” Jack replied sarcastically, though he climbed aboard the ship. Presumably, he didn’t wish to see more of the happy family as they said their goodbyes. Elizabeth followed him, though her desire to see no more was different. In truth, watching Vanessa and Damien say goodbye to their boy was breaking her heart.

Aboard the ship, she tried to distract herself with the preparing to set off. She looked up as Jack walked near, fiddling with his compass. As he had done in the past, he looked at his compass then walked in a circle before looking at it again. 

While it was a gamble, if there was one person who could settle her growing anxiety, it was probably Jack. She moved to his side, trying to look over his shoulder at the compass. 

“Have you found a heading?” she asked. 

Jack looked at her and scooted away with some annoyance. “None that would be of interest to you.” 

“Then what are you looking for?”

“Where they keep the rum.” At Elizabeth’s irritated look, he added, “Don’t you be getting any ideas!”

Elizabeth would have argued that her plan to burn the rub to gain the attention of the Royal Navy had been successful and therefore he had no room to complain but the Mavolos boarded the ship before she had the chance. 

“Raise anchor and set sail!” Vanessa barked. “Now! Before I change my mind and you all can go back to the miserable pits we found you in!”

“Aye, captain!” the men yelled, the older ones smiling as they got to work. 

“Mr...Captain...Jack,” Vanessa said, the words sounding painful on her tongue, “Go to the quarterdeck and determine our heading with Damien. For now we head away from this miserable island.”

With the crew moving to their positions, Vanessa took her place at the helm. Clinging tightly to the wheel, she was unable to keep a smirk from her face as the sea breeze blew back her hair. Smiling wide, she spun the wheel and let out a shout as she steered her ship out of port. 

Damien stood next to Elizabeth and looked at his wife with an adoring smile. “Hard not to fall in love with her, don’t you think?” Before she could answer he moved up to the quarterdeck, leaving Elizabeth to stare out at the sea as they finally made their way. 

***

It didn't take long for the arguing to begin, this time between Jack and Damien. The two stood by a table upon which the map rested, each pointing angrily at different points. 

“Are you daft? Whoever made this map wouldn’t just write ‘Balor Island’ now would they?” Damien sneered.

“Of course not. But that’s not what I said,” Jack snapped back. “I said there’s a sketch of a spooky looking gent by that spot on that map so that would be a good place to start.”

“I told you, this map is more decorative than anything else. That sketch is probably just there to look spooky.”

“Or it’s to mark the location!”

Damien let out a frustrated huff, shaking his head. “It’s never that easy and you know it.”

“If you can do better then do so.”

“I will!”

“Children,” Vanessa mumbled with a shake of her head. “Just a bunch of children.”

“You said this story is of Celtic origin,” Elizabeth said, moving to look at the map. “I would think that would put it on the more northern end of the map, closer to the British isles."

Vanessa hummed and looked over her shoulder. “I like the way this one thinks. Where’s Scotland on that map, Day?” 

“Not sure. This maps in another language, Gaelic I think.”

“I thought you were the almighty chart master,” Jack said sarcastically. 

“You said it. I may have thought it but you’re the one who said it,” Damien replied, focusing hard on keeping his focus on the map. Vanessa let out another hum but didn’t interject in the fighting. 

Jack shook his head and turned his attention back to the map as well. Neither of them had said it but there was clearly a competition going on between the two men to see who could decipher the map first. 

One hand playing absentmindedly with his goatee, his eyes scanned the different lines and drawings on the map. Only occasionally did he glance up to eye Vanessa and only once did he slip up and say something. 

“Scrawny little Rum Cat pretending to steer a ship.”

“What was that?”

“I said Hmm?”

To his mild annoyance she didn’t pick a fight with him, returning her focus to the wheel. All for the best, he supposed. The more he was the distracted, the less likely it was he would win the contest with Damien. He just wanted to beat him, show what an inferior man he was...

The compass began to spin. Jack had placed it next to the map to be used one they had an idea of where the island was. He couldn’t exactly find a heading for something he didn’t want, after all. Now, however, it was pointing northwest, rather determinedly. 

Frowning, Jack muttered, “What is it?”

It seemed strange that the compass would want to go northwest, as the Isles were in the east. Still, years of experience had taught Jack not to doubt the compass. It hadn’t failed him yet, except for that one time it had but he didn’t talk about then. Turning his eyes towards the northwest corner of the map, he scanned the marks before his eyes settled on one. 

“Oi, Van,” he said, keeping his eyes on the map. “It’s the eye we’re after, not Balor himself, correct?”

“Aye. Why?"

Jack grinned, pointing at a spot on the map. “Well, it seems to me that this sketch here looks quite a bit like an eye, don’t you think?”   


“You’re just seeing things,” Damien said stubbornly, though he looked to where Jack was pointing just the same. “Looks like swirls to me. See, it’s even looks like that’s what it’s called. Swirls!”

“Dear, dear sweet Vanessa,” Jack said, looking up at the captain, “would you be so kind as to tell your idiot of a husband the Gaelic word for ‘eye’?”

Vanessa looked between the two men hesitantly. “Shùll. I think.”

Jack gave Damien a mocking smirk as he tapped the label next to swirls, giving the name. “Shùll,” he repeated. 

Damien looked at the label for a solid minute before letting out a huff. “Fine. I suppose that’s as good a place to start as any. I’ll start charting a course.”

Triumphantly, Jack left him to his work to gloat to Vanessa. “Aren’t you glad you brought me along?”

“Hardly,” Vanessa replied, keeping her eyes on the men on the deck below. “He would have figured it out eventually.”

“Sure, in time for Young Turner Jr. to be slaughtered.”

“If you know so much then why do you need me, Jack?” 

“Because as you so rudely pointed out last night, I am without a ship and you happen to have one, unimpressive as it might be.”

“Is that what you think?”   


“It is indeed. Feel free to reflect upon that.”

“Well I’m not inclined to think highly of the opinion of a man who walks like a duck. You can reflect on  _ that _ .”

Before Jack was able to retort, Damien came forwards. “Here. I believe this is the path that will get us to the eye the quickest.”

He held it out, his thumb obscuring part of the map though not the path he charted. Jack studied it for a moment before pointing to a route that was obscured by the thumb. 

“Why not this way?” he asked, pushing Damien’s hand a side. “We could easily save several days travels this way. I thought time was of the essence.”

Damien obscured part of the map again, a drawing of some creature with a scaled tale. Mermaid perhaps. “That pass is more dangerous.”

“And how would you know that?”

“The map indicates rocky seas there, for one thing. For another, the name indicates the waters are teeming with Fomori. Not something I believe we wish to deal with.”

“Only if you’re as cowardly as I believe you are,” Jack scoffed. “What’s a couple of sea monsters? Surely you’ve dealt with worse. I know I have, as have Elizabeth and Vanessa.”

“If there’s a quicker way then we need to take it,” Elizabeth agreed. “It’s the surest way to obtain the eye before Gabriel does.”

Damien sighed heavily and looked to Vanessa. “Well, Van? What do you think?” 

Vanessa chewed on her lip, looking between the two men for a long, frustrating moment. Finally she sighed and gave a small nod towards Jack. “I’m sorry, love. But Jack has a point. We take the quickest route and make sure we’re well armed.”

“Excellent!” Jack clapped his hands together and gave Damien another triumphant leer. Moving to address the men, he barked, “All right you scallywags and sea dogs! Turn the sails leeword and get this ship moving port to stern!”

The men looked at him blankly, none moving. Vanessa moved from the wheel to stand directly in front of him. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, hands on her hips.

“Commanding the crew, what does it look like?” Jack replied. “How else will this dinghy get moving in the right direction.”

“Let’s get one thing very straight here, Jack,” Vanessa snapped, jabbing at him with a finger. “ _ I’m _ the captain here. And when I’m not around, Damien’s in charge. If he’s not around, then Roger, then Elizabeth, then every other bleeding man on this ship, and  _ then _ you. Understand?”

“With a philosophy like that, we’ll never get where we’re going. Most of those listed, yourself included, are hardly fit to lead a crew threw monster infested waters.”

Vanessa’s jaw tightened and her arm jerked upwards, prepared to strike. Somehow she managed to stop, letting out a slow, tense breath. She lowered her hand to the pommel of her sword, feeling over it thoughtfully, before slowly smiling. 

“Jack, I suppose there’s only one way we’re going to settle this.”

“I agree, so you shall be referring to me as captain from now on.”

Vanessa shook her head and tapped her sword. “We’re going to duel. And when I win, you’re going to keep your mouth shut for the rest of this voyage, you understand?”

“Perfectly,” Jack replied with a nod. “Now, when I win, what will my reward be?”

Vanessa sighed and shrugged. “I don’t have you locked down in the brig?”

“No, no, I’m sure I can think of something better than that.”

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa held out her hand to him. “In any case, do we have an agreement?”

Jack took her hand and shook it firmly. “We have an accord.”

“Captain’s gonna duel!” one of the men shouted, getting an excited murmur from the men. All who were unoccupied formed a circle around the main deck, presumably the dueling space. 

Tucking her braid into her hat, Vanessa removed her coat and handed it to Damien before heading down. She drew her sword and gave it some twirls, experimenting with different hands. 

Jack removed his own affects and offered them to Elizabeth. “Lizzie, would you be so kind?”

Elizabeth did not want to be so kind but the items were shoved into her hands and Jack down on the main deck before she could protest. With a sigh she dropped the items onto the navigation table and joined Damien by the wheel to watch the excitement. 

In the center of the circle Jack and Vanessa stood facing each other, each prepared with their own sword. The men chittered excitedly, several taking bets on who would win.

“It’s not too late to back out, Jack,” Vanessa said, giving her sword an elaborate twirl that would put a military man to shame. 

“Same to you, love,” Jack replied, not bothering to show off with his own sword. 

  
“Very well.” Vanessa held her sword at the ready and looked at Jack with a challenging smirk. “Are you ready,  _ captain _ ?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seanai is pronounced "Shen-er", I believe. Scottish term for grandfather, according to Google, so please correct me if I'm mistaken. The internet can be a misleading place. I also know nothing of sailing commands, so if the command makes no sense, that would be why.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa was the first to strike. So quickly you might miss it if you blinked, she lunged forward and struck at him. Jack blocked with his own sword, the sharp clang of steel ringing in the air. Not wasting any time to recover, she lunged forward again. Jack darted back in response, his steps smooth despite the rocking of the ship. 

“Your footwork has gotten better,” Vanessa said, adjusting her own stance to prepare for another strike. 

“Yours has gotten worse. “Jack replied. 

Vanessa scowled. “Still better than you,” she growled, striking at him again. 

Not bothering with banter, Jack struck back and the two began to speak only with steel. Men cheered and hooted from all around the ship, some cheering on the captain and others cheering on Jack. Damien and Roger exchanged a look as if wondering if they should yell at the men to get back to work but let it go. There was no way any one could focus with such excitement. 

Watching the two, it became clear to Elizabeth that while each were incredible swordsmen, their different styles added an element of unpredictability to the fight. As always, Jack fought with a sort of controlled recklessness, strikes and movements confident yet never cocky. Sure, maybe some flamboyant swings from time to time but only when the situation allowed, never when it could put him at a disadvantage. 

Vanessa, on the other hand, fought like a predator stalking her prey. Her eyes never left Jack for more than a moment, keeping him and any of his tricks in her sight. Her feet moved lightly and quickly, barely making a sound despite her heavy boots. Agile and quick, her movements could only be described as animalistic and a specific animal at that. 

“Rum Cat,” Elizabeth muttered. 

To her right Damien laughed quickly. “She hates that nickname but it definitely suits her.”

As if to prove the point, Vanessa jumped up onto a barrel with a single hop. The tactic was a smart one as it gave her a height advantage over Jack who was already several inches taller. Several of the men hooted and whistled, impressed. 

“That’s right, angel. Keep the high ground,” Damien muttered, smiling as he watched Vanessa hop to another barrel as Jack struck at her. 

It was an innocent statement yet Elizabeth felt stab in her heart as a familiar voice rang in her ears.

_ Excellent, Elizabeth! Soon you’ll be able to rival any swordsman foolish enough to threaten you. _

Even though she knew he couldn’t be there, she turned in the hope she would see Will standing behind her. The deck was empty, the only people on the ship ahead of her. Shaking her head, Elizabeth swallowed and returned her attention to the fight. 

Jack circled the group of barrels, eyes fixed on Vanessa. “Here, kitty kitty kitty,” he jeered. 

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa struck at him and nearly hit his wrist. Jack pulled away quick enough, though, and struck at her heels. She avoided by jumping in the air. Or at least, that’s how it appeared until she fell back. There was no sign of blood or any sort of cut but Jack must have knocked her off balance.

“Seems a bit unfair, you striking at me from above like that,” Jack told her as she shakily got up. 

“It’s not cheating, it’s strategy,” Vanessa replied.    


“Well then. So is this.” 

Jack kicked one barrels which knocked the others down as it fell. Vanessa quickly rolled off her perch and got to her feet, though she had lost important ground. She barely had enough time to raise her sword before Jack was at her, sword aimed through her throat. Her sword blocked the blow, keeping her in the game.

“Clever,” she said, stepping back just enough that she could stand to her full height. She took stepped back further until she was backed up against the mast. 

Smirking, Jack stepped towards her, sword at the ready. “The phrase you’re looking for is ‘I surrender’. Or ‘Je me rends’ if you’re feeling French about it.”

Surrender didn’t seem to be on Vanessa’s mind, in French or any other language. Rather than admit defeat, she rolled herself around the mast to the other side. It seemed a useless strategy until Jack rounded the mast only to find she wasn’t there. Looking up, he smirked as he saw her scaling the ropes, moving up the netting towards the crow’s nest. 

“I should have guessed,” he mused before following her up. 

It didn’t take long for him to catch up but once he did the duel couldn’t necessarily resume. Fighting while gripping rope wasn’t exactly easy. Each seemed to take the ascent as a momentary reprieve until they reached the crows nest.

Vanessa reached it first, hopping over the edge and having her sword at the ready as Jack climbed in. He had his at the ready before she could form any sort of retaliation. Their swords danced back and forth before coming crossed between each other. Both pressed towards the other in an attempt to get the swords to collapse towards their opponents. 

Finally, with a grunt of effort, Jack was able to force both swords to the side, their steel clanging against the wood of the nest. The effort brought the two closer, perhaps an inch or two apart. 

“I remember this, do you?” Jack said, looking down at Vanessa with a sly smirk. 

Vanessa hoisted herself to her full height and slammed her head into Jack’s. “Remember that?” she said as he stumbled back. 

By the time his wits were about him again, Jack found that Vanessa had hopped onto the edge of the nest, balancing precariously. Experimentally he jabbed towards her right shoulder, which she blocked. The effort caused her to teeter for a moment though she was able to steady herself. 

“Are you really willing to get yourself killed to prove a point?” Jack asked.

“If you don’t feel like fighting anymore, then just say ‘Je me rends’,” Vanessa replied, lunging her sword towards him. 

Neither willing to give up, they kept sparring back and forth. More than once Vanessa looked about to fall but somehow she kept her perch. Jack didn’t hold back, striking at her legs on more than one occasion in an attempt to make him fall. She swatted his hat off in return, sending it sailing down to the deck. 

“What are you going to do now, captain?” Vanessa asked with a sneer, sword trained on Jack. 

Jack slapped her sword bearing hand with the broad side of his sword. Vanessa tried to recover from the strike but the damage was done: her sword tumbled down, landing with a heavy clang on the deck. 

Vanessa watched her sword fall before looking back to Jack, scowling. Without waiting, Jack lunged forward. He stopped, though, as Vanessa stepped off the ledge. The men down below shouted and Jack rushed to the ledge to look. Even she wasn’t that crazy, right? 

Sure enough, she wasn’t. Vanessa had managed to grab onto a rope and was using it to slide down towards the deck. Not wanting to be outdone, Jack made his own way down and practically slid down the rigging to keep up. 

Vanessa landed on the deck first and started running towards her sword. As soon as his feet hit the deck Jack ran after her. Just as she was about to reach the pommel Jack dove forward and tackled her. The two wrestled back and forth, Vanessa reaching desperately for her sword while also striking at Jack. 

Finally Jack managed to get his sword pressed against her neck. “Yield.”

Vanessa glared at him, right hand still reaching for her sword. “Give me my sword and I-”

“I said yield!”

With an angry huff, Vanessa stopped struggling. “I yield.”

Members of the crowd gave an astonished gasp. Damien shifted, frowning. 

“Well this is a twist,” Roger said, frowning as well. 

Paying no mind to the murmurs, Jack slowly got off of Vanessa, keeping his sword trained towards her. A dark expression had twisted her face, her anger strong enough to send several of the men stumbling back. She picked up her sword and only once it was sheathed did Jack lower his own sword. 

“Now. For my prize,” he said proudly. 

“Just name it, you git.”

Turning towards the quarter deck, he pointed to Damien. “I want the map.”

Looking to her right, Elizabeth saw Damien was clenching his jaw, glaring at Jack. He had rolled up the map when the fight was announced and now clutched it in his hand. His grip tightened as he addressed Jack. “No.”

“Pardon? I didn’t quite here that,” Jack said, his expression challenging. 

Damien walked down the stairs on the main deck. “I said no.”

“Your captain said I could have whatever I wanted if I won.”

“You cheated!” Damien snapped. 

“She cheats as well. Don’t act like you don’t know her tricks.”

“Give it to him, Day,” Vanessa growled, rubbing her hand where it had been. 

Damien looked surprised she had said so. “No. It’s not yours to-”

“That’s an order, man!” Vanessa snapped. She was livid, shaking and her face flushed. 

At first it seemed as though Damien might give in. Then, shaking his head, he said, “No.” Before anyone could argue, he turned and went into the captain’s quarters, slamming the door behind him. 

“Well, there’s a poor sport if I ever saw one,” Jack said, sheathing his own sword. “Really, I’m amazed you put up with such childishness.”  

When no reply came, he turned to see that Vanessa was no longer standing on deck. Instead she was climbing the rigging, making her way back up to the crow’s nest. 

“Figures,” Jack mumbled, moving back to the quarterdeck.  

“You happy now, Sparrow?” Roger asked.

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose.”

Roger gave a short nod, but instead spoke to the crew. “Alright, that’s enough idling around! Get back to work.”

He took his post at the wheel, taking command. Jack sighed and moved to gather his affects back from the table. Inspecting his compass, he told Roger, “Keep us on this heading, Mr. Roger.”

“Aye, Sparrow,” Roger replied shortly. 

Well, it wasn’t a “yes, captain” but it was something. For the moment, Jack could accept that. Especially since he had just found an abandoned bottle of rum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are hard. I also don't speak French so if the one phrase is horribly incorrect, feel free to let me know.


	8. Interlude

Despite his heritage, Henry had never been sailing on a ship before. Sure, Mother took him on sailing trips around the harbor, but that was always in a small boat. Now he was truly in a ship and the way it swayed and rocked made him feel sick. 

The pirates hadn’t locked him in the brig, as he thought they might. Instead the child was placed into a small room, complete with a cot for him to sleep on. Not that Henry had done much sleeping. Mostly he paced around the room looking for any means of escape and, occasionally, crying. 

So far the only interactions he had with his captors had been when they brought him the slop they called a meal, always curtly with no words spoken. That was all right with him. He didn’t want to talk to them either. 

Tonight, however, when the door opened, the captain himself walked in holding the bowl of food. Henry expected him to drop the bowl and leave but instead the man closed the door and set the bowl down in front of the captive. 

“They’re telling me you’re not eating,” Gabriel said, sitting down. “That’s no good. I need you alive and well.”

“I’m not hungry,” Henry replied simply, only to be betrayed by a stomach growl. Trying to recover, he added, “Besides, how do I know it’s not poisoned?”

Gabriel nodded at the logic and took the spoon. Scooping up the stew, he took a bite and swallowed in a dramatic manner to confirm he was actually eating it. 

“There. If it is indeed poisoned, then we both die.”

Still, Henry refused to eat. Sighing, Gabriel helped himself to another spoonful.

“I mean it. You’re not doing yourself any favors with this little hunger strike.”

“Why did you kidnap me?” Henry demanded in response. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Is that what you think I did? I prefer to think of it as doing a favor for your father.”

“You know my father?” Henry was unable to keep his excitement from his voice. 

Gabriel smirked and licked the spoon. “Not yet. But I want to.”

There was something wolfish about the man’s voice that made Henry instinctively scoot away from him. It didn’t help that Gabriel laughed at the boy’s fear. 

“Why do you want to?” Henry asked, trying to keep his voice brave. “He’s just a merchant sailor.” Perhaps the lie his mother always told would serve it’s purpose again.

Gabriel’s expression became one of exaggerated surprise. “What a coincidence! Mine was too. Only, that’s not all he was, just like that’s not all your father is, Henry.”

He helped himself to another spoonful of the stew, smirking as he chewed. 

“You see, my father really was a merchant,” he explained. “But he also wasn’t a fool. You can’t operate as a merchant out of Tortuga and expect to sail safely. So he made an arrangement with a pirate. A cut of the profits for safe sailings. That’s how my family became friends with the Joneses, you see.”

“The who?”

“Another story for another time, child. In any case, while he told my mother he was an honest man, my brother and I knew what he was really doing and what piracy really could provide a person. Hardly a surprise we both became pirates.”

He offered a spoonful to Henry. Despite himself, he leaned forward and accepted it. The stew wasn’t terrible. Better than the other slop he had been offered, he assumed. 

“Does your mother tell you stories, Henry?” Gabriel asked. “Would you like to hear one now?”

Henry didn’t answer but gave him a curious look. This seemed to be enough to continue.

“You see, boy, when I was a child I was told there are ways to achieve power over the seas. Over the men who sail them. That if you showed a cursed eye to a cursed captain, that curse becomes power and that power becomes yours. Now what young boy wouldn’t want that? Especially when your brother gains the inheritance you wanted, a beautiful wife, and connections to a pirate family with power over others? Be thankful you’re an only child, Henry.”

“But what does that have to do with my father?” Henry asked. 

“Well you see,  a boy would never dream of trying to out-curse the dreaded Davy Jones,” Gabriel told him. “Even if a meeting could be arranged, the man had the Kraken at his disposal. But then the Battle of the Cove happened, and word comes loose that not only is Jones was dead, but another had taken his place. One who still had loved ones in this world.”

“My mother and I,” Henry guessed. A cold pit filled his stomach, despite the warmth of the stew.

Gabriel grinned, a gold tooth glinting in the dim light of the cabin. “Exactly. Which means that little boy who once looked at his older brother and all the other pirates on the island with envy now has the means to rule the seas.”

It took a moment for Henry to overcome the growing sense of terror before he was able to speak. “And what will you do to my father?”

Instead of responding, Gabriel smirked and had another bite of stew. He licked the spoon clean before standing. “Eat up, young Turner. You want to look your best for your father, don’t you think?”

It didn’t seem to matter what Henry thought as Gabriel turned and left the boy, slamming the door behind him. Henry moved to the cot and curled into a ball. The stew would remain uneaten. The cold, cruel stone that the captain had left in his stomach made it impossible for him to eat anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of the villain being villainous. Gabriel has no mustache but if he did, I bet he'd be twirling it.


	9. Chapter 9

After the duel things became rather dull upon the ship. All the excitement seemed to have ended with the fight.The men did their work, chatting amongst themselves, but nothing too exciting happened other than a fight that nearly broke out between two of them which was ended quickly by Roger and the bosun. 

Both Mavolos seemed to be sulking, Vanessa in the crow’s nest and Damien in their cabin. After about an hour Vanessa descended back down to the deck, retreating towards her cabin.

“Off to get me my prize then?” Jack asked her. She didn’t even glance his way. 

Shortly after the doors slammed closed behind her shouting erupted from inside. The words were too muffled to be understood but the heat behind them was clear. The crew did their best to focus on their work but more then once they cast a wary glance towards the doors. 

“Should we do something?” one of the men finally asked.

Roger shook his head. He had taken to steering the ship in the captain’s absence and didn’t look concerned like the rest of the men. “Why? They’re either fighting or fucking. Either way, that’s not something we’d want to interrupt.”

That put an end to the curious glances.

The sun was starting to set when the pair finally emerged. Whatever had gone on must have been cathartic as each had an air of calm to them. 

“We should be reaching the Fomori infested waters by sunrise,” Vanessa informed the crew as she ascended to the quarterdeck. “So best be on your guard. Mr. Mavolo, would you kindly go below decks and ensure our canons are prepared?”

“Aye, captain,” Damien said with a crooked smirk as he gestured for several men to follow him down below. 

Moving to her side, Jack asked, “So when will I be getting that map?”

“You won’t be,” Vanessa said calmly, looking out over the deck. “Choose something else.”

“Nonsense. I won that fight fair and-”

“You did not. You cheated.”

“As if that’s something new in your world. Playing fair is how you end up like this.” As he said it he traced a finger over his face in the same shape as the scar on Vanessa’s. “Or do you not remember telling me that?”

“Aye, I do,” Vanessa replied, brushing her thumb absentmindedly over her scar. “But that map wasn’t mine to promise you. So choose something else.”

“And how do I know you won’t reject that demand either?”

Vanessa looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “I figured you’d be to clever for that, Jack.”

That put an end to that conversation. Things became business as usual, everyone too focused on getting the ship where it needed to be for arguments and squabbles. Jack even barked a few orders to the crew without being snapped at, which he found favorable. 

When night finally fell only the most necessary of positions were filled, all the others retiring below deck or, in Vanessa and Damien’s case, to their cabin. Elizabeth was given Roger’s cabin for the night. When she protested, Roger laughed and said, “Nonsense. I enjoy sleeping among the men anyway. Helps me keep an eye on them.” 

Once everyone was away, Jack decided to put his plan into play. He had been scheming on how to obtain his prize. It wasn't just that he wanted to take something from Damien. For a pirate maps were almost more valuable gold. If this map could lead to a cursed eye, what other treasures could it lead to? Truly he would have wanted the map regardless of who it belonged to.

Making sure none of the crew remaining on deck were watching, Jack moved to the captain’s cabin and pulled on one of the door. As he had hoped, it wasn't locked and he opened it without a creek. Quietly he slipped into the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Once inside he lowered himself into a crouch and looked around the cabin. Vanessa lay on the side of the bed closest to Jack, her back turned to him as she slept. Though Jack couldn't see Damien he could hear him shifting, mumbling in his sleep.

Keeping his steps light, Jack moved across the floor towards the table where several charts were kept. He kept low, just in case Damien was more awake than he let on. Considering the man had just mumbled something about rude seals, it was hard to tell.

Only when he reached the table did Jack dare to stand and even then not to his full height. While every now and then his eyes glanced to the sleeping couple, his attention was fixed on the charts on the table.

Not all of the maps had to be relevant to the current voyage. Some were for areas on the entire other side of the world: Fiji, India, the Mediterranean. Damien wasn't exaggerating when he said he liked to keep his maps close. For once Jack couldn't blame him. If he were in possession of incredible maps like these, he'd keep them close too.

After a brief amount of searching Jack finally found the one he was looking for. He had seen it before, of course, but now he could really look at it and search for treasures that weren't of importance before. And indeed, there seemed to be many to find.

As he was memorizing the route to a cove claiming to be the hidden location of the treasure of someone called Tuatha De Danann, a creak drew Jack’s attention away from the map. Looking to the source, the bed, he saw Vanessa sitting up and looking at him, confused more than anything.

_ Why? _ She mouthed to him, holding her hands up quizzically. 

Jack picked the map up and wiggled it at her.  _ I’ve come for what’s mine,  _ he mouthed back. 

Vanessa snapped and pointed at the table.  _ Put it down! _

_ No! _

With a heavy sigh, Vanessa shook her head and pointed towards the doors.  _ On deck. Now. _

_ Why? _

_ Now! _

Rolling his eyes, Jack took the map and left the cabin, Vanessa behind him. Once they were outside and the doors to the cabin closed, she said, “Really? Why, Jack?”

“As I told you, I was simply coming for what was owed to me,” Jack replied, holding his head high. 

“And I told you no.” Vanessa moved away from the doors and towards the railing. Leaning against it, she added, “I even let you bark a few orders.”

“No one ‘lets’ me do anything,” Jack countered stiffly. 

“In any case, couldn’t you just leave well enough alone for once?” 

“It’s like you don’t even know me, love.”

Vanessa didn’t just roll her eyes; she rolled her whole head. Turning from him, she looked out onto the sea, at the way the stars reflected in it’s waters. “I shouldn’t be surprised, I suppose.”

“No, you really shouldn’t,” Jack replied, moving next to her though he kept his back to the water. “Now tell me, were you awake the whole time?”

With a sigh she shook her head. “No. Damien was muttering in his sleep, that woke me.”

“Yes, I noticed that. Does he always do that?”

Vanessa pursed her lips together in a smile, glancing down at her hands. “Aye. Some nights, when I can’t sleep, I just lay there and listen to him. Try to guess what he’s dreaming about.”

“Something to do with seals, if you’re curious,” Jack informed her. 

“I’m not,” Vanessa replied curtly. 

“Well I am. If you find out more, do let me know. In particular, why seals?”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow quizzically but didn't pursue the subject. She sighed heavily, looking back to the water. “I shouldn’t be out here with you. Not as alone as we are.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Considering last time I was out here with you you-”

“ _ You _ gave in to what you wanted to,” Jack interrupted, correcting her before a mistake could even be made. “If there’s one thing I know about you, Vanessa, it’s that you never do what you don’t want to.”

Frowning, Vanessa looked like she wanted to argue but no such response came out. Instead she folded over the railing, resting her head on her hands. “You’re exhausting, do you know that?”

“You can just say I’m right, love. I know that too.” 

“Jack…” She didn’t finish the thought, just let out a heated sigh and brushed her hair back from her face. It was down for once, the length stopping just beneath her shoulder blades. Jack couldn’t help but grin a little as he studied it. He could remember a time once when it was so matted with grime it had been impossible to tell the true color. It had been shorter too, hacked to a most unfeminine length.

“What?” Vanessa had caught him staring and stared back suspiciously.

“What do you mean, what?” Jack replied.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I caught you staring, own up to it. What?”

It was true; he had been caught fair and square. He gestured to her hair. “I swear, your hair gets longer every time I see you.” 

Giving one of her hums, Vanessa’s expression warmed as she gave a wry smirk. “And you get more scars. Still picking fights you shouldn’t?”

“The fights pick themselves,” Jack corrected. “I simply choose to engage.”

At this Vanessa actually smiled. “You know, sometimes I can remember why I loved you like I did.” 

“Right,” Jack replied with a nod. “Back when you still valued your freedom.”

Vanessa pushed away from the railing and turned to look at him directly, expression sharp. “Don’t be starting that argument again. I’m tired of having it.”

“You can admit defeat at any time. I am a merciful captain.”

“And let you insult my husband? My sons? You must not know me well at all.”

“You’re awfully protective of Mavolo,” Jack said, ignoring the other part of her argument. “Tell me, is he as protective over you?”

“You know he is, you insufferable man!” Vanessa snapped, stomping her foot as she stepped closer. As if sensing the brewing fight, the wind picked up, blowing her hair about.

“Do I now? ‘Cause last I saw he was asleep while a roguish devil snuck into your cabin.” Jack place a hand on his hat as he said this, keeping it from blowing off in the growing torment.

“Stubborn fool!”

“No different than you, Rum Cat,” he countered.

“Why did you come back?” she snarled, moving until they were as eye to eye as possible. “You can’t stand me and I loathe you. So why bother?”

“I told you-”

“You just wanted to make me miserable, didn’t you?”

“Now you’re being dramatic  _ and _ narcissistic.” 

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from a man like you!” Vanessa said, striking his chest. She moved to hit him again but he caught her hand, his grip tight around her wrist.

“At least I can…”

Jack trailed off as he realized just how close to Vanessa he had become. She seemed to have become aware of it herself as a faint blush creeped into her cheeks, her light eyes looking up into his dark ones. He could feel her breath on his skin, smell the rum on it. The scent wasn’t as strong as it had been in the past but it was still present, still familiar. 

“Why’d you come back?” she asked again, gentler, drifting closer to him.

“Curiosity, I suppose,” Jack told her, his voice just a low rumble at this point. Matching it was a low rumble of thunder.

Just as he was reaching to pull her close, Vanessa pulled back. Not much but enough. Jack pulled back too, keeping an air that made it seem as if it had been his idea the entire time.

“Why do we keep ending up like this, Jack?”

“Like what?”

Vanessa smirked, gesturing to the two of them. “We fight and then we kiss and then we fight some more. Why do we do it?”

Giving her a wry smirk of his own, Jack leaned casually against the railing. “Haven’t you heard the saying, love? You never forget your first.”

Nodding, Vanessa stepped away from him. “Aye. But remember, Jack, I’m good at forgetting things.” 

It was a fair enough point that Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. “That you are.”

“I haven’t forgotten you have my husband’s map though.” 

The change in subject was abrupt but Jack wasn’t phased. Adjusting his grip on the map so it was more secure, he said, “It’s my prize. Besides, aren’t you curious what your dear hubby was hiding from you?”

While her expression was somewhat irritated, Jack still had Vanessa’s attention. “What makes you think he was hiding anything?”

“Well he was awful keen to keep us from the quickest path.” Jack unrolled the map as he spoke, keeping it so the back was to Vanessa. “And he hid part of it with his hand. Rather clumsily, I might add.”

His focus went to that area of the map, holding it close to his eyes to see in the dim light. It wasn’t easy, considering the parchment was shivering in the wind. Vanessa reached for it though he managed to keep it away as his eyes sailed up the curve of what he had initially thought was a mermaid’s tail. He wasn’t completely wrong but the truth made the older Mavolo’s reluctance to sail in these waters clearer. 

Before he could say anything, though, the lookout called out, “Captain! There’s something you need to see up ahead.”

Vanessa cast another glance to Jack before walking towards the bow. “What is it?”

“I...I don’t know! But about four leagues east...It’s just...black!”

Curiosity getting the best of him, Jack rolled up the map and followed Vanessa to the bow. She was looking out, eyes narrowed as she scanned the horizon for the threat. The lookout wasn’t wrong in saying something out there was black. The whole sea was black, as was common for night. Then the lightning struck. 

“Sweet Christ,” Vanessa muttered, eyes going wide in horror. Jack would have agreed but he was too shocked but the sight to respond. 

Ahead of them was a storm that could only be described as a monster. It stretched to each end of the horizon but lay directly in sight. It’s true size was only determinable when the lightning flash. The seas churned angrily at it’s edges and only the gods could know what lay beyond the dense cloud cover the ship headed directly for. 

It was a monster the likes of which even the most seasoned sailor likely had never seen. And they were headed right for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind about the order of a couple of plot points so I likely will go back and change a few of the earlier chapters as well as elements of this one. But at least it's up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailing into a monster storm and some road trip singing. Good times, y'all!

By the time Vanessa had rallied the crew, the  _ Wind Sweeper _ had reached the beginning of the storm swells. The waves weren't enough to damage the boat but they were able to start rocking them sharply to and fro. Rain began to pelt the ship and lightning flashed every couple of moments.

“Why didn't you tell us about the storm ahead?” Vanessa shouted at Damien. The shout wasn't out of anger, though, but to be heard over the wind.

“It wasn't on the map!” Damien shouted back. “Not that I can tell. Just monsters.”

“Well this certainly counts as one!” 

Damien laughed and nodded. “You're not wrong, angel. You're not-”

A wave slammed into the deck, knocking him off balance. One of the men, Pim, helped him to his feet. Vanessa waited until he was standing to continue.

“If there's one surprise on the map there are bound to be others. You and Jack look at the map, figure out what else might lay ahead.”

“I don't need nor want his help,” Damien replied sternly as another wave slammed into the deck.

“You'll do as I say, Mr. Mavolo! Captain’s orders! Now get to it! We don't have long before we’re in the thick of it.”

Damien gave Jack a scowl, which he gladly returned, and nodded. “Aye, captain.” He turned and headed towards the captain’s cabin, Jack following. 

Once the door was closed behind him, Jack asked, “Why haven’t you told her?”

Damien sighed, shaking his hair out and hitting Jack with the spray. “Did you not hear me? The map said nothing about this storm.”

“Not the storm, you addled fishmonger,” Jack replied, unrolling the map. It was a tricky task given the map had gotten damp but he managed it. Laying it on a table, he pointed directly at what he had discovered. “Why didn’t you tell her we’re sailing right into siren territory?”

Jaw tightening, Damien didn’t look at the map. His snake-like eyes fixed intently on Jack. “You’re daft. Nowhere on there does it-”

“Merrow!” Jack tapped his finger against the word, just below the illustration of a fish-tailed maiden. “You’re not the only one she’s told stories to. We’re sailing into waters filled with vicious, hypnotic fish maidens and Vanessa no idea.”

“You-”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know what it meant. You maybe be an idiot but you’re not that thick. Why didn’t you tell her?”

Jack had definitely gotten to Damien. He began to pace, rubbing at his jaw as if stroking a non existent beard. 

“We don't know for sure there will be. That map is ancient,” he said finally. 

“Come now. Don't take me for the fool you are.”

“Will you-”

“You insisted that we avoid this route,” Jack interrupted, gaining a sense of pleasure from the way Damien’s face was growing red. “You know what's ahead and you're hiding it from your dearest wife even though you know the risks.”

“I didn't want her worrying about it,” Damien admitted through gritted teeth.

“Nonsense. There's nothing to worry about,” Jack replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “Sirens, or merrow in this case, may be manipulative, vicious man eaters but-”

“Not that,” Damien cut in, jaw still clenched.

“No? Then what?”

Snake eyes fixed irritably on Jack, Damien said, “If we sail amongst sirens, Vanessa can't captain. She can't even be on deck.”

Nodding pensively, Jack said, “I do seem to remember her going all odd the last time we heard a siren’s call.”

“Exactly. She can't captain in their waters. No Jones can. With you on board, she'd be tearing her hair out with worry if she knew what lay ahead.”

“Me? What do I have to do with this?”

Damien gave an irritated laugh. “Really? With you constantly telling her she's not a real captain, I can only imagine the sick pleasure you'd get from watching her have to step down.”

Just because Damien had a point didn't mean Jack had to acknowledge it or feel bad. “If she can't put aside her pride, maybe she shouldn't be captain.”

“That's rich, coming from the man who throws a hissy fit every time one fails to call him captain,” Damien snorted.

As if tired of the fighting, a wave rocked the ship hard, sending it leaning to the right and both men stumbling to keep their footing. The men exchanged a look once they steadied and decided that, for the time being, maybe they really should stop fighting. Maybe. 

Pulling out the map again, Jack started studying in it. “When we’re out of this storm, you have to tell her, savvy? Differences of opinion aside, it’s not right to send someone into a trap like that.”

Damien sighed heavily but, to Jack’s surprise, nodded. “When we get through this storm." 

Jack gave a quick nod in response. “Let’s see what else you missed, shall we?”

 

+++++

 

Elizabeth had been through storms at sea before. There were the general squalls you encountered while sailing through the Caribbean and then there were the stranger occurrences: The maelstrom and World’s End, to name a few. Yet she had never seen a storm like this one. 

In truth, it wasn’t much different than a regular storm, it was just much, much larger. Every wave was twice the size of a regular swell, the thunder causing the wood of the ship to tremble. The more the ship rocked the more Elizabeth felt like a mouse in a paper boat. It was hard not to get anxious. 

Vanessa was hanging on to the wheel, struggling to keep it in her grip. The current was fighting her for it, threatening to pull the ship off of it’s course and into who knows what destruction. As she fought, she shouted orders. 

The wind was so strong that Elizabeth had to hold onto the railing to keep from falling as she approached the captain. “How much more of this can she take?” she shouted, wincing as thunder once again shook the ship. 

“She can hold,” Vanessa barked back, biting her lip as she forced the wheel to the left. 

A wave, the largest yet, crashed into the ship. Seawater flooded the deck, causing several men to fall. Most managed to grab hold of something to keep them grounded to the ship but one poor unfortunate screamed as the wave swept him overboard. Before Elizabeth could even blink he was gone beneath the churning waters. 

Vanessa clenched her jaw and winced. She said something that Elizabeth couldn’t quite make out though she had an idea what was meant. As the crew scrambled to save their friend, Vanessa shouted, “He’s lost to us! Focus on saving ourselves, gents! Miss Elizabeth, tie down those barrels before they topple off. Harvey, Pym, secure that rigging or we’ll lose the main sail!”

“You heard Captain Jones, get back to it lest you wish to meet your makers!” Roger bellowed, nearly as loud as the storm itself. 

The men shouted back as they got to work, though they seemed more hesitant to get near the railing. Elizabeth secured the ropes Vanessa had asked her to, finding it harder to keep her balance the more they rocked. With the sound of the storm and her back turned she didn’t hear Jack and Damien until the latter started shouting. 

“The monsters all seem to be on the other side of the storm. It must be here to keep them in as much as it keeps us out.”

“Clever,” Vanessa shouted in response. “What sort of monsters?”

Damien frowned. “We’ll worry about that later. Let’s get through the storm first, all right?”

Vanessa looked at her husband confused. Jack was giving him a look too, more frustrated than anything. For a moment Elizabeth thought of asking but Vanessa spoke before she could. “All right. Let’s hope-”

The ship practically flew over a wave, suspended in air for a brief moment before slapping down on the water. The impact knocked Vanessa to the ground, losing her grip on the wheel. It spun violently as she struggled to get up, sending the ship into chaos. Elizabeth yelped as she slid back, managing to grab onto a rope for balance, holding on for what was likely dear life. 

With a characteristic quickness, Jack rushed forward and took Vanessa’s place, gripping the wheel tight and steadying the ship. It took some effort and for a moment it seemed he might be thrown off too but he held.

Using the railing to stand, Vanessa yelled, “Move!”

“You can’t hold it on your own,” Jack shouted back. 

“And you can? I said move!”

Jack shook his head. Carefully he released one hand and offered it to her. She regarded it with disdain for a moment before accepting it. Jack helped her up and together they held onto the wheel, keeping it straight. 

For a moment it seemed like all was under control again. Then the lookout shouted, “Captain, ahead!” 

He didn’t have to say what was ahead. All aboard could see it. Ahead lay the peak of the storm, giant waves that could easily capsize a ship, or worse, thrashing and churning. 

Though she tried not to show it, Vanessa was shaken. Her skin paled a shade and her voice had the slightest quiver to it as she barked, “Keep the bow pointed straight ahead. We’re going to stab into that bastard like we’re a sword.”

“But cap-”

“If we angle even slightly we’ll be done for. Keep us straight, you hear?” 

The men shouted back in affirmation, but it was clear they were worried. To confirm this, Roger climbed to Vanessa’s side and said, “Captain, we’re doing our best but moral...It isn’t great.”

“What would you like me to do, Mr. Roger?” Vanessa snapped back before stumbling into Jack as the ship gave a sharp lurch. He pushed her upright as she shouted, “I said keep her straight, you Sons of biscuit eaters!” 

Roger waited until she was a degree calmer before speaking again. “We’re all afraid, principessa. We just need something to boost our spirits.”

Vanessa studied her first mate before giving a nod. There was a new calmness about her as she looked forward out to the deck. Elizabeth watched, mainly in confusion, as Vanessa took a deep breath and began to sing. 

_ The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho, _ __  
_ On the dark and stormy blue, _ __  
_ And I held tight to the Captain's might _ __  
_ As he pulled up his trews. _ __  
_ "You haven't slept," heave ho, he said, _ __  
_ "In many suns and moons." _ __  
_ "Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore," _ __  
_ "And pray we get there soon." _ __  
_ He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown." _ __  
_ "There's the bed, lantern's down." _ _  
_ __ But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown.

Her singing was just loud enough to be heard over the storm, washing over the deck like the waves. A spell seemed to come over the crew as it reached their ears. They looked less frightened, more at ease. 

Elizabeth herself felt a calm come over her. It wasn’t that she wasn’t aware of the raging seas around her, she just felt less afraid of them. And with less fear, she felt more focused on the tasks at hand, securing more rigging that was coming loose. 

Curious, she looked of Damien to see if he offered any answers. Looked calmed himself, he just gave her a smirk and focused on navigation, looking at his compass and giving instructions as they were needed. 

_ The Captain howled "Heave ho, heave ho" _ __  
_ And tied me up with sheets _ __  
_ "A storm is brewing in the South" _ __  
_ "It's time to go to sleep" _ __  
_ His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho _ __  
_ The ocean gnashed and moaned _ __  
_ Like Jona will be swallowed whole _ _  
_ __ And spat back teeth and bones

Looking around, it seemed as if every man aboard was under the spell except for Jack. Nothing about him hinted at the dreamy calm the other men had. Instead his posture mimicked Vanessa’s, focused and at the ready. He smiled though and Elizabeth could have sworn he was quietly singing along with her. 

_ He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown." _ __  
_ "There's the bed, lantern's down." _ __  
__ "But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown.   


“Captain, the largest is ahead,” the lookout shouted. “Just a cable’s length away.”

Jack called out, “Just keep her pointed straight, savvy?” Vanessa smirked with approval but neither said anything. She kept singing and this time it was clear Jack was singing along.

_ "Captain! Captain! _ __  
_ I will do your chores _ __  
_ I will warm your cot at night _ __  
_ And mop your cabin floors _ __  
_ Scold me, hold me _ __  
_ I'll be yours to keep _ __  
_ The only thing I beg of you _ _  
_ __ Don't make me go to sleep"

“200 ft, Captain!” 

The ship groaned each time it rocked, protesting the abuse it was being put through. Elizabeth was reminded of a horse she had seen bucking it’s rider until he was thrown off. In preparation, she wrapped the rope around her arm to keep her from being thrown overboard. 

  _The sky it flashed, heave ho, heave ho,_ __  
_His pillow toed to the brink._ __  
_The curtains ran between my legs as we began to sink._ __  
_I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho,_ __  
_As the ship was rent and fell._ _  
___Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell

“Dead ahead! Hold onto something!”

The ship climbed the wave, tilting so that it was impossible to stand without having rope or railing to anchor you to the deck. Vanessa and Jack held the wheel tight, knuckles going white with effort, as they kept the ship as straight as they could. The spray soaked everyone and it was almost impossible to hear but the singing still echoed on deck. 

_ "Hush now, hush love, here's your gown." _ __  
_ "There's the bed, lantern's down." _ __  
_ "I'm begging you please wake me up _ __  
__ In all my dreams I...."   


The song was cut off as the ship went  _ into _ the wave. Or maybe it was just crashing over them. It was impossible to tell between the crushing weight and roar of the water. For a moment it seemed like they had failed, that this would be the end of  _ The Wind Sweeper _ and her crew. 

Then, like a rock being thrown over still waters, the ship shot out of the torrent and bounced along the surface of a calm, sunny sea. The crew were knocked about, some falling and others slamming into the rigging and supplies. Finally, though, the ship settled and things were calm. 

Barely daring to believe it, Elizabeth got to her feet and looked around. Behind them the torrent raged on but here the waves lapped lazily on the side of the ship, gulls crying out as they flew across the blue sky. Islands dotted the horizon, some close enough to make out trees lazily blowing in the wind. 

The crew, realizing what this meant, starting howling and cheering. Hats began to be thrown in the air and several men started dancing. All were soaked and spray from their exit still showered onto them but that didn’t matter. They were alive. Of course, monster infested waters still lay ahead but now, in this moment, they had made it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a much needed vacation! Hope this chapter was worth the wait. The song isn't mine but "In All My Dreams I Drown" from The Devil's Carnival. Fabulous song, felt perfect for the scene. Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting, mostly back story, and the start of some scaley maidens and sea monsters!

Even though they were in monster infested waters, the crew simply celebrated their success in sailing through the storm. Two men, Sam and Hal, started playing a pipe and accordion and began playing a lively shanty. Some of the men, Roger included, began dancing and singing along.

His hat having been blown off in the storm, Jack moved away from the wheel to gather it from where it lay by Elizabeth. As he did so he said, “Told you, Vanessa. We've handled far worse.”

A wide grin on her lips, Vanessa looked out over her men as they celebrated. She didn't respond to Jack’s comment but the look in her eyes said she agreed. 

Damien walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered some affection into her ear, leading her to smile. Turning to face him, she adjusted his askew hat before pulling him into a deep kiss. He returned the gesture, holding her tender and close. The blissful, loving expressions on their face said clearly that, in their world, they were the only ones on the deck in that moment.

Elizabeth wanted to look away but found she couldn't. Her heart ached as the couple’s actions returned her thoughts to Will. How many times had they shared like this, embraced and kissing on the deck? Not enough. Their time together, wonderful as it had been, had always been short. Elizabeth had just never realized it before she saw the Mavolos.

Tears threatening to well in her eyes, Elizabeth turned away to face the sea. Either sensing her need for a distraction or simply wishing to complain, Jack came up beside her.

“Disgusting, isn't it?” He nodded in the direction of the couple. When Elizabeth didn't respond, he continued, “Strange too, considering I can remember when she hated that man more than any other creature on the seas.”

This got Elizabeth’s attention in a way she couldn't ignore. “Well? Go on, explain.”

Jack grinned wide, pleased with the invitation. “You ever notice how Mavolo’s right arm hangs somewhat crooked?”

She hadn't but glancing over to the couple Elizabeth saw what he meant. As he adjusted his hold on his wife, Damien’s right arm moved stiffly, unable to fully extend before it settled.

“Well, dear Vanessa did that to him, among other things in what was possibly the most confusing and dramatic duel I've yet to witness,” Jack continued.

“Hard to believe when you look at them now,” Elizabeth replied. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well, then she was the real Vanessa, dingy, foul tempered and usually drunk. Then she gets a few memories back and it's ‘I’m a romantic captain now even though I couldn't even remember the name of my ship two days ago!” He mimicked her voice and waved his hands around as he said this.

“You're accent needs work, you old goat,” Vanessa called out before Damien pulled her back into a kiss.

Rolling his eyes again, Jack turned his attention back to Elizabeth. “My point is, ridiculous. All of it. And a bit obscene from time to time.”

Elizabeth though Jack was the last person to talk about what was obscene but decided better than the mention it. “Well, despite what you might think I believe she led this ship marvelously. Not every captain could guide their crew through a storm like that.”

“Nonsense. I could have done far better than that desperate display.”

“Really? You believe you could have calmed the men half as well as she did?”

Scoffing, Jack said, “That wasn't captaining. That was mystical inheritance.”

Frowning, Elizabeth repeated, “Mystical inheritance?”

“Exactly. So even if...Oh, almost forgot!” He practically spun on his ankles to face the Mavolos before shouting, “All right, Mavolo, you gutless squid. We made it through the storm. Tell your dearest what lays ahead.”

Pulling away from Damien, Vanessa frowned and asked, “What does he mean, Day? What lays ahead?”

For once, Damien’s silver tongue seems to  “It’s not certainly ahead, just...possibly. And even then-”

“Damien.” Vanessa’s tone was stern as she looked at her husband. “What is Jack talking about?”

Damien’s eyes looked everywhere except at his wife before finally he had no choice but to look at her. “The map...Well, it indicated that there might possibly...be...merrow.”

If Vanessa was afraid of the storm then she was terrified by this word, merrow. Eyes growing wide, she took a step back from Damien. “Merrow,” she repeated, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

“That’s right!” Jack chimed in, looking positively giddy. “It was right there in big letters on the map and he is just not telling you about it.”

“Vanessa, I didn’t think it was certain and I-”

“There are merrow in these waters and you didn’t tell me?” Vanessa cut in, voice hurt. “What were you thinking?”

After a few ill attempts at finding the words, Damien hung his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to worry.”

Vanessa chewed on her lip before pulling him close. She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. He relaxed into her touch, submitting as a way of apology.

Throwing his hands into the air, Jack exclaimed, “Really? Am I the only one who believes this to be the incorrect response to the situation?”

No one answered Jack’s question. Vanessa did, however, pull away from her husband and asked, “How far?”

“Close,” Damien said. “We’ll be in their waters within the hour.”

“Whose waters?” Elizabeth asked, unfamiliar with any of what was being discussed. 

“You hear of sirens, Ms. Elizabeth?” Vanessa asked, moving towards the deck. 

“Of course. Who hasn’t?”

“Well, merrow are like them but meaner.”

“Matter of opinion really,” Jack said casually. “Personally I find mermaid’s themselves to be the meaner of the sea-maidens.”

“Only if you give them reason to be,” Vanessa said, her tone making it difficult to tell whether she was serious or simply taunting. “Mr. Roger!”

Pulling himself away from the celebrating men, Roger moved to stand at attention. “Aye, Captain?”

“We’ve got a bit of trouble waiting for us in these waters,” Vanessa told him.

“Sea serpent trouble?”

“Merrow-type trouble.”

Roger sighed, adjusting his scarf to wipe some sweat from his brow.  “I see. The old men know how to sail among them. The newer ones though…”

“We’ll sail with a skeleton crew until we make port. Any man who’s never heard the song is to go below decks.”

“Not to question your likely-lacking judgement, but are you sure that’s wise?” Jack asked, moving to join the conversation. “Scaley ladies aren’t the only things to be in this water.”

Vanessa looked like she wanted to argue with him but her expression became more resigned as she glanced at the water. She puffed her cheeks out with a huff before nodding. “Here’s what we’ll do. We keep the most experienced of the men, Ms. Elizabeth, and Jack on deck.”

“Me?” Elizabeth asked. “But I’ve never sailed among these merrow before. Never even heard of them.”

“Like sirens, merrow enchant sailors to drown them and sink the ships,” Vanessa explained. “Unlike sirens, their song does not work on women. Or Jack apparently. Therefore you two will be the ones to remain on deck to lead the crew while the rest down below.”

“You’re not staying topside?” Elizabeth asked, surprised. 

Vanessa gave her sad smile. “Because I can’t.”

“Which means acting captain will be…” Jack said, rubbing his hands together. 

Huffing, Vanessa nodded. “Only until we make port, Captain Sparrow. Do you understand?”

Jack wasn’t listening. He was already gripping the wheel, smiling at the feel of the wood beneath his hands. “All right, you salty dogs! Whether it be wax or cloth you find something and you shove it in your ears now, you hear?”

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa shook her head and looked to Elizabeth. “If he tries to mutiny, just club him once over the head, aye?”

“I resent that,” Jack said, though he kept his eyes towards the horizon. “Between the two of us, I am the one to have never mutinied or abandoned post.”

Vanessa opened her mouth to argue when Roger stepped in. “Captain Jones, perhaps we should be preparing rather than squabbling? There’s no clear answer as to when we will encounter the merrow.”

It took a moment Vanessa did relax, nodding once more. “As Captain Sparrow says! Lest you want to be drag overboard, drowned and eaten, you keep your ears tight men. Mr. Roger, you determine who stays above and who goes below.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Mr. Sykes! Attention, man.”

A bald man with a squashed sort of nose turned to look at Vanessa. “Captain?”

“As bosun, you will be acting captain below decks, understand? Make sure the men know that they are to shoot, stab, what have you anything they see move past the porthole. Understand?”

Nodding, Sykes moved towards the men. “Grab the long swords, men. A harpoon or too as well! We don’t want the large fishies sneaking up on us, do we?” The men shouted back in affirmation as the crew scrambled to get into position. 

Vanessa took Damien’s hand, leading him down the stairs. “Come now, Mr. Mavolo. I must discipline you for keeping secrets from me,” she said with a sly grin.

“I recommend a good flogging. Works every time,” Jack said, louder than what was perhaps needed.

“Oh, she only does that one special occassions,” Damien replied, giving a sly wink.

“Just remember. Any nonsense and a quick hit over the head,” Vanessa said to Elizabeth, miming clubbing someone with a pistol. The two then moved below decks and out of view. 

At first the ship was noise-filled chaos. The men scrambled about to plug their ears as best they could, some staying topside while most went down below.It became easy to tell which ones were new to such situations as they muttered amongst themselves fearfully, anxious looks in their eyes. 

When the last man went below deck and the hatches were all closed, the ship became eerily silent. Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the sudden lack of shouting and movement. To make up for it she started pacing, listening to the sounds of her own footsteps. 

Unsurprisingly, Jack didn’t seem bothered in the least. He continued to steer the ship, barking orders at the remaining men and then shouting when they didn’t understand what was said. When things seemed as set as they were going to be, he started humming, content as can be. 

Listening, Elizabeth realized it was the song from earlier when they had been sailing through the storm. “I’ve never heard that one before,” she commented, moving to stand near Jack. She needed some sort of noise to fill the void. 

“Neither had I, until I caught my lookout drunkenly singing it one night,” Jack replied. 

“Vanessa,” Elizabeth said, though it wasn't really a guess at this point. 

“Stows away on my ship and drinks all the rum, the least she could do was teach a song or two.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile a little. “I keep seeing signs that you two had quite the friendship. Another thing that’s hard to believe considering the evidence.”

Jack stiffened a little at this. “Yes, well, people arise and situations change.”

He was trying act clever but Elizabeth could see a nerve had been struck. Not wanting to abandon the subject but knowing to tread lightly, she simply asked, “Why are merrow such a threat to her?”

Sighing, Jack first focused on adjusting the ship’s course. “If you believe the legends, the Jones family is descend by the ancient Celtic god Manannan Mac Lir. Human descendents, no demigods or what have you. But their bloodline does make them familiar with the creatures of the sea.”

“So now creatures like the merrow have ill will towards them. A grudge started by her ancestors,” Elizabeth guessed. 

Smiling, Jack pointed enthusiastically at her and said, “No!”

“No?”

“No,” Jack repeated with a nod. “It’s more of a ‘To know one’s enemy one must woo the enemies relations’ sort of situation.”

“And by wooing their relations you mean-”

“If it swims and looks like a woman, it’s in her blood. So when she hears one of her aunties singing or calling, she can’t resist the urge to jump overboard and swim with them.”

Taking this information in, Elizabeth said, “So their lineage, for which the pirate world respects them for, is also their greatest weakness.”

“That’s one way to see it, yes,” Jack said with a nod. “Actually, it’s the correct way to see things.”

“Sparrow!” The two looked to see one of the men signalling at Jack, waving his arms frantically. “What’s that up ahead?”

Looking to where the man was pointing, Elizabeth saw something slender and dark curving beneath the waves. No head was visible but the tail that breached was shaped like an eels. 

“Is that a merrow?” she asked.

Jack shook his head. “I don’t believe so. One of their pets, most likely.”

The search along the horizon for another sign of the creature was interrupted by a new sound. A light, lilting tune, coming from all directions, seemed to dance along the waves. The men seemed oblivious to it, the stuffings in their ears seeming to do their job. It was becoming even louder for Elizabeth and Jack to hear, clearer to.  

Grinning so that every metal tooth glinted in the sun, Jack said, “Well then. Shall we get intimate with the scaley maidens ourselves?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this on my phone 'cause my computer crashed and it took me a while to get a new one. Apologies for typos in that sense. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
